Memorable Meeting
by redmoon3
Summary: Let's see. Tsuna goes back in time and meets the Primo, but not only that, somehow they are both able to travel to the past and the future! How is that possible? You will have to read to find out. This is an update! :'D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Mm. I am not really sure what to say xD. I just hope you enjoy reading this^^

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

This is a time-travel fic. Not very original, but ehh.

**Warning:** There may be some Shounen-Ai in later chapters

_blahblah_-Thoughts

"blahblah"-Talking

* * *

On a beautiful sunny day a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes was taking a walk through his backyard in one of those rare days when nothing was really going on. He was about to turn back to head home after his daily walk through of his territory when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to see what it was that he saw he stopped mid-step and stared at what appeared to be a young boy laying on the ground, unmoving.

Moving cautiously, in case it was some sort of trap, the blond haired man walked towards the small boy. Upon reaching him the man was surprised to see that the boy was older then he looked he from far away. After a moment or two he concluded that the boy was about 14 at the most with hair almost like his own, except the child's hair was brown instead of blond. He took one last look around his surroundings and seeing that nothing seemed out of place he was satisfied that everything was normal; all things considered.

Kneeling down beside the child he gently grasped his arm and started to shake him to wake him up, but it didn't do any good, and the child did not wake.

"Hey, hey kid!" He called out softly as he continued to shake the boys shoulder. He was relieved when the boy finally stirred and his eyes started to open.

Tsuna's POV:

I could hear someone call out to me and I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. "Ugh." I groaned quietly started to open my eyes. Once they were open I blinked a couple of times to get them adjusted to the light. Once my eyes adjusted I sat up to see who had been trying to wake me and my eyes widened. I gasped softly when I realized just who I was looking at.

I stared at the man wide-eyed and open-mouthed. He looked at me strangely for a moment before speaking.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked as he casually swept a hand along his face and looked at it to see if there was anything on it. Seeing nothing on his hand he raised an eyebrow at me.

I quickly closed my gaping mouth and blinked a few more times to see if it was a dream. "Y-Y-You… Do…Who…are…?" I stammered brokenly.

He stared at me blankly "Could you repeat that?" He asked patiently, though managing to sound a little dangerous at the same time.

I gulped slightly hearing the slight dangerous tone in his voice "Do…Do you know who you are?" I managed to ask correctly this time.

He blinked after a moment of not saying anything, but still did not say anything after that either. He seemed to be analyzing me.

"Y-Y-You… You're the Vongola Primo… Giotto…" I managed to say before I got dizzy and felt my thoughts muddle together not making any sense. Then darkness took me over. I managed to vaguely feel arms catch me before all my senses shut down.

Giotto's POV:

"Y-Y-You… You're the Vongola Primo… Giotto…" The boy said. I was surprised, and was about to demand to know how he knew who I was when suddenly he swayed and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I saw him start to fall and I instinctively went to catch him before he could hit the ground.

_Who is this kid and how does he know me?_ I thought to myself. I thought about what I should do for a moment before deciding it would be better to take him to the base.

Sighing I picked the boy up and carried him to the base. Once there I walked up the stairs onto the floor all the rooms were on. Turning to the right I continued walking till I got all the way to the end of the hall and stopped when I came to the last door on the right. Reaching a hand out I turned the door knob and opened the door to reveal a beautiful room with a king size bed with silk sheets, silk curtains, a desk, a dresser, and a closet.

Going towards the bed I gently placed the boy on the silk sheets; once I did the boy rolled over onto his side and brought a thumb to his lips as if he was about to put it in his mouth, but instead just kept it against his lips. I couldn't help but smile at the adorableness of the kid.

Tsuna's POV:

"Ugh." I moaned softly as I woke up. After opening my eyes, they widened when I saw a ceiling over my head. Sitting up quickly I looked around, panic started to take over my body as I realized I didn't know where I was. Getting off the edge I stood by the foot of the bed looking around trying to find something familiar about the place, but couldn't find anything. _…Giotto I…I saw Giotto… Did I dream that?_ He wondered to himself. _Ugh whatever I better get out of here before who ever brought me here comes back._

Looking around the room my eyes fell on a door; I walked towards it and turned the door knob. I poked my head out and looked down the hall. My eyes widened and the moment I saw the hall I knew I definitely wasn't in a familiar place. I closed the door and stood behind it debating on whether or not to leave the room. Pushing away my fear I opened the door and walked out determined to get out of this unfamiliar place.

As I walked through the hall the determination I felt started to falter when I realized just how big the house must be to have so many rooms. As I came to a staircase I looked down it and saw that from the bottom of the stairs it led to 3 different ways. Grabbing the handrail I started to descend from the stairs.

Once I got to the end of the stairs I turned to the left and walked down the hall. As I walked I got the feeling I was being watched and looked around to see what was making me feel that way. Not seeing anything I shrugged and resumed walking when suddenly I felt a hand on my should.

"Hiiieee!" I cried out in surprise and was about to run when I felt the hand move from my shoulder to my arm to keep me from moving.

"It's me." A slightly familiar voice said softly. My breath hitched when I realized who it was. I turned my head and saw the familiar face of Giotto.

End Tsuna's POV:

Giotto returned to the room after having found his guardians outside in the backyard looking for him. After talking with them for a bit Giotto remembered the boy and quickly excused himself to go see if said boy had woken up. He saw the confused and questioning looks on their faces but chose to ignore them, for now.

Opening the door to his room he was ready to be greeted by the boy still sleeping on the bed. Stepping into the room he stared at the bed blankly for a moment when he saw the bed was empty. After a moment of standing there stupefied he started looking for him everywhere. Not finding him anywhere in there he quickly walked out of the room and went to every room to search for him.

Seeing as he wasn't in any of the other rooms he quickly went to the stairs and practically ran down them worried about what would happen if one of his guardians saw the boy. Looking from one hall to the next he was relieved to see the brunette walking in the last hall he looked down.

Walking towards the boy he blinked when suddenly said boy started to look all around himself and then shrug suddenly. Finally close enough he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hiiiieee!" The boy suddenly cried out surprising him. His instincts told him to grab the kids arm so he did. "It's me." Giotto said softly. He turned to look at him surprised and distressed making Giotto raise an eyebrow at that.

"O-Oh. G-Giotto. H-h-i." He stuttered. Giotto nodded slightly returning his greeting.

"Why did you leave the room?" Giotto asked. The boy opened his mouth to answer but no words came out so he just closed it a soft blush dusting his cheeks. _Adorable_, he thought to myself but kept his face carefully blank. Seeing as he wasn't going to get an answer Giotto decided to ask another question.

"What is your name?" Giotto asked.

"My name?" tsuna asked dumbfounded before responding, "T-t-tsunayoshi S-s-sawada." He stammered nervously. "You can just call me Tsuna." He added rather quickly surprisingly without stuttering.

Giotto was about to reply when a cold voice came out of nowhere asking "Who is this boy, Giotto?"

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. I really am not sure if I am going to continue this or not. Mm. Well I hope you liked it^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Mm. I still have no idea what to say xD. I just hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

This is a time-travel fic. Not very original, but ehh.

**Warning:** There may be some Shounen-Ai in later chapters

_blahblah_-Thoughts

"blahblah"-Talking

* * *

In Tsuna's Time:

A baby in a suit and wearing a fedora hat, with a gecko like anime sitting on it, sat on Tsuna's bed. Yes, he was the tutor of Sawada Tsuna, Reborn. From his place on the bed he looked at the clock and frowned when he saw it was past the time that Tsuna should have been home by. _Dame-Tsuna that's going to be 100 laps for making me wait._ He thought with a sadistic smile, but it quickly turned back into a frown as the minutes kept going by with still no sign of Tsuna.

Suddenly he got the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. Without thinking he jumped off of the bed and onto the window sill and stared out it hoping to make the feeling go away. However, even doing that he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Just as he jumped off the windowsill and onto the ground the doorbell rang. He stayed quiet and didn't move as the door was answered, wanting to know who it was.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Sawada" came the voice of Tsuna's storm guardian Hayate Gokudera. Even after knowing who is was Reborn did not move from the spot that he stood wanting to hear if they mentioned anything about Tsuna.

"Why, hello there boys!" He heard Nana's cheerful voice "How many times have I told you to just call me Nana." She continued with a girlish giggle.

"Oh, right." Gokudera responded somewhat awkwardly.

"What brings you two here?" She continued right after that response. _You two?_ Reborn thought to himself, _who could be with him?_

"We're here to see Tsuna." He heard one of Tsuna's other guardian's, Takeshi Yamamoto, carefree voice reply. _Of course, it's Yamamoto_. Reborn thought to himself, absently wondering how Gokudera hadn't killed him since Tsuna wasn't around.

There was a pregnant silence after that one statement was uttered.

Then he heard Nana's voice, as cheerful as ever, respond "I'm sorry boys, but Tsuna isn't home yet." She said "He should be here soon, though, why don't you come in."

From the sound of rustling clothes and quick footsteps he knew that she had practically dragged them into the house.

"Reborn is upstairs also waiting for Tsuna to get home so you can wait upstairs in Tsuna's room with him. I will bring up some snacks in a minute." She said.

Reborn shook his head, but smiled slightly at her antics.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs Reborn jumped up onto the bed and stood in the middle of it. The doorknob turned and in walked two young boys around the age of 14. One had spiky black hair while the other had silver colored hair with bangs that fell on the side of his face. Reborn allowed a little bit of surprise to show on his from when he saw how serious they looked.

"Ciauosu." Reborn greeted with his usual greeting. He stared at them seriously after a moment "Where is dame-Tsuna?" He asked, not beating around the bush.

"We don't know." Gokudera replied frowning.

"Wasn't he with you two?" Reborn asked calmly.

Yamamoto and Gokudera glanced at each other uncertainly.

"He was with us." Yamamoto confirmed seriously, for once not smiling "Then when he heard we had to stay after to do some things he left before us. He said he had to come home quickly or else you would kill him." He laughed a little at the last part but then turned serious again.

At that moment Tsuna's mom came in and they ate the snacks that Nana brought them in silence all thinking the same thing; _where are you Tsuna/Dame-Tsuna?_

In the past:

Tsuna's POV:

I couldn't help but flinch when a cold voice came out of no where asking who the boy was. It was obvious he was talking about me seeing as I was the only boy around.

Giotto and I both turned at the same time to look at a man with gray-ish blond hair and a dangerous aura surrounding him "Hibari!" I blurted out without thinking. He couldn't help but think that they looked like twins and if you put the two together everyone would more then likely consider them twins.

The Hibari look a like narrowed his eyes at me dangerously. I couldn't help but squeak and quickly hid behind Giotto not caring that I was acting like a child. "What did you call me?" He asked dangerously.

"A name." I said without thinking and my eyes widened at the same time that the Hibari look a likes eyes did.

"Do you wanna die?" He growled angrily.

"Will it get me away from you?" I countered calmly, but on the inside I was anything but calm. _Stop! Stop provoking him! What is the matter with me?_

Before I could blink he was behind me. I instinctively ducked when a fist came right for my face and silently thanked Reborn for all the times I was forced to dodge all his attacks.

However, before anything else could happen Giotto got between us and I sighed in relief sure that the only reason I was able to dodge the fist was because I got lucky.

"That's enough!" Giotto said looking less then pleased about what had happened. He looked at me and I couldn't help but look down ashamed when he looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. _Wait, I have no reason to feel ashamed, so why do I? _He thought to himself. _Maybe because he is the Vongola Primo the Boss of the most dangerous Mafia around and the guy you are a successor to. _Another part of him seemed to answer.

Giotto's POV:

I was surprised and rather amused when Tsuna was talking to my guardian Alaude. His responses were rather interesting. I could sense Alaude loosing his patience with Tsuna and was about to intervene when in the blink of an eye Alaude was behind us both.

I turned in time to see Tsuna dodge the punch sent to his face, and from the look of relief on his face I could tell it was not a conscious move. Before anything more could happen I stood between the two "that's enough." I said not pleased in the least.

I looked at Tsuna in disappointment and was a little surprised, but pleased when a look of shame crossed his face, and he bowed his head.

"Alaude. You know better then to start things over such a small matter as being called a simple name." I said plainly. He stared at me for a moment before giving a small hmph. "You did not answer me Giotto" he started "who is this boy?"

I moved to stand next to Tsuna and once I was beside him I started the introductions "Alaude this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna this is…" I trailed off wondering how to introduce him "my… friend Alaude." I finished. Looking at Tsuna I saw him staring at me thoughtfully then looking back at Alaude.

His friend? I would have thought he was his guardian. He said out loud, and it was pretty obvious from the wording that he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"How do you know about that?" I asked dangerously, wondering if I had made a mistake in bringing him here.

He looked at us both uncertainly "I…I… You won't believe me if I tell you." He said looking down sadly.

Giotto stared at him for a moment "try me." I replied seriously.

Tsuna looked up at me and started talking "I…" He trailed off and then sighed "I'm from the future. I am to be your successor when I am older." He said quietly.

I looked at Alaude who was getting ready for a fight. I sighed quietly and shook my head indicating for him to stop. He did, albeit reluctantly. I looked at Tsuna and was at a loss of what to do.

"Alaude, get the rest of the guardians and tell them to meet me in the meeting room." I said calmly, and with one last suspicious look at Tsuna he left.

"Let's go Tsuna. We will discuss this more when everyone is in the meeting room." He looked up at me hopefully. "You believe me?" He asked. I was not sure what to say to him "I don't know Tsuna." I replied gently.

He looked back down "It's alright. I wouldn't have believed me either if I were you." He said with a faint smile. With that said I lead him to the meeting room.

Present Time:

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other and then looked at Reborn looking lost. It was already 8 at night and there was still no sign of Tsuna.

"Tsuna hasn't come home." Gokudera said, stating the obvious.

They were all silent and Reborn though not showing it he was getting extremely worried. "Dame-Tsuna." He grumbled to himself.

At that moment Nana came in "Oh, my looks like Tsuna hasn't come home." She said cheerfully. Reborn could tell that her cheerfulness was more forced now. "Are you two staying over tonight?" She asked.

"No, no. We should get home." They said simultaneously. With that they got up and left, but not before looking back at Reborn worriedly. He just shrugged his shoulders in return and with that they left.

"Come back soon!" Nana called after them.

Reborn's POV:

Once the two of them had left Reborn and Nana went over to the window and watched them walk the way towards their respective homes.

"Tsuna's not back yet." She said her voice distant.

I looked up at her, and nodded, but knowing she couldn't see it I replied "No, he's not." I turned back to look out the window and once I did she started speaking again.

"You know when Tsuna was born it was one of the happiest moment in my life. I was happy but at the same time I was also sad because Iemitsu wasn't there. When Tsuna took his first steps I was there, but once again he wasn't. I was there for everything, and he was only there for some things. I knew his work forced him to be away for a long time, but knowing that didn't make me feel any less angry, or sad."

I vaguely wondered why she was saying these things to me.

"I hit Tsuna once." She said, and I was so surprised to hear that that I looked up at her. She was looking out the window a distant look in her eyes, her mind obviously not here anymore.

"Iemitsu had to leave again, and I was rather upset, and Tsuna wouldn't stop crying, so I…So I slapped him." She said softly "he cried for a while after that and he flinched when I tried to touch him. He forgave me quickly, he was only a child after all. Even though I knew he forgave me and he was only a child I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye for a long while. I told myself I would never forgive myself if I ever did something like that again." She said.

There was a brief silence after all that before she spoke again. "He's not home yet." She repeated "Do you think he is getting back at me? Getting back for the time I hit him?" She finished quietly.

Reborn was quiet the whole time but responded quickly "Tsuna loves you too much to make you suffer like this. You said it yourself he has already forgiven you. I am sure he just decided to stay over someone's house, and forgot to tell us." I said feeling awkward, unused to comforting people.

Nana smiled then and nodded her head. "Yes, you're right Reborn. That must be it." She agreed. I was a little surprised at how quickly she was able to go back to normal. "Well, good night Reborn." She said, and with that practically danced out of the room.

I continued to stare out the window seriously. _Where are you Dame-Tsuna_ I thought to myself not for the first time that night.

In the Past:

Giotto and Tsuna sat alone in the meeting room waiting for all the guardians to get there. Tsuna being nervous had to force himself to resist the urge the pace the room nervously while they waited for the others while Giotto watched him carefully out of the corner of his eye, still unsure whether he could be trusted or not. Once all the guardians got there, Alaude having not told them about the Tsuna, they were cautious when they saw that someone unknown was in there with the Primo. Once they were all sitting Giotto stood and addressed everyone.

"Alright everyone, there is someone I would like you to meet." Giotto gestured for Tsuna to stand and when he did Giotto continued "This is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He has come for a visit. We're here to discuss something urgent. Tsuna tell them what you told me."

Tsuna kept his head down and made no move to say anything, but then spoke "I'm from the future. I am to be the Primo's successor when I am older." Tsuna didn't look up to see their reactions knowing they wouldn't believe him.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2. A little longer then thet last one. In the next chapter (Chapter 3)-. No idea why I put that in perenthises xD] you will see all the guardian's reactions, and maybe some of their thoughts as well. Not sure what else will be in it yet.

While I am at it I would really like to send a quick and whole-hearted thank you to the people that reviewed, and also to the people that have favorited, and put this story on their alerts. I really appreciate it^^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I'm a little surprised that this story is liked because I kinda think I suck at writing xD. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know if Lampo has the 10 year bazooka here, but for the sake of the story I will say he does. Also I don't know if Daemon really does laugh like Mukuro, but I am saying he does.

**Side note:** I would like to thank **Akari-chan, Satol, NeoGene, aerinkudo** for pointing out a few mistakes that I made, and I have corrected^^. Again thanks for correcting me xD.

**Another side note:** In this story I am also going to give Lampo the ten year bazooka because well it's already in the story, and I am too sick to change it right now, so i will keep it the way it is.

Also, I am not sure when I will be updating as I am getting more sick D: I will however try to update quickly^^

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

This is a time-travel fic. Not very original, but ehh.

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai hints, also I think everyone is OOC xD

_blahlah_-Thoughts

"blahblah"-Talking

* * *

There was a deadly silence in the room that made Tsuna nervous, but also gave him an odd sense of comfort remembering all the times he was in situations like this, a lot less strange ones, and all his friends were there to help him out. That sense of comfort quickly fled, however when the remembered that they weren't with him now made him feel helpless and less sure of himself. He could feel himself instinctively tense, ready to flee, when he felt the killer intent coming from almost everyone in the room.

When he looked at their faces, for the first time since everyone gathered, to see their reactions he was surprised to see, that almost all of them resembled one of his guardians. He felt a pang of longing when he saw this. Their eyes and auras however were too different from his guardians. Their eyes were cold, and ones were untrusting, while others were guarded. Their auras giving off dangerous waves confirming his suspicions that they would probably kill him without a second thought if they could.

After staring at them for what seemed like hours, but had really only been seconds, Tsuna looked up at Giotto sadly "I told you they wouldn't believe me… You don't even really believe me" He said after a moment.

Alaude's POV:

I clenched my hands under the table where no one was able to see and felt my eye twitch. Having already heard this once I couldn't help but think it sounded even more unbelievable the second time. I prepared myself to attack the intruder, but didn't make any move to knowing Giotto would stop me if I tried at the moment.

Knuckles POV:

All I could do was stare at the young boy blankly, _the future?_ He thought to himself._ What kind of fools does he take us for? At least say something more believable._ Without thinking I automatically prepared myself to attack.

G's POV:

"You're from the future?" I asked unsure if I heard correctly. When the boy gave an affirmative nod I stared down at the table intently thinking over everything that he had said.

Asari's POV:

I didn't say or do anything, but stared at the boy thoughtfully. _Well, isn't this an interesting development._ I thought to myself. I wonder if Giotto honestly doesn't believe him. I took notice that Giotto was standing especially close to the boy whether it was to protect him if one of the others attacked, or to kill him if he made some kind of move I wasn't sure.

Lampo's POV:

I wondered if I was the only one that did not think of this as strange, after all I had the 10 year bazooka. If it could transport someone 10 years into the future, who's to say that someone couldn't get transported to the past somehow.

Daemon's POV:

The boy was cute. I smiled when I saw how down casted he was when he thought no one believed him, which I am sure half of us did. The other half however… They would rather kill first and ask questions later. How that worked I would never know.

End POV's

The silence stretched on for about a minute or so when suddenly quiet chuckles broke through the silence. Tsuna was both thankful, and insulted by the sound. Thankful because the silence was broken and insulted because he knew the person was laughing at him for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked frowning.

"Y-you expect us to believe that you came from the future and that a scrawny little kid like you is going to be the Primo's successor?" came the taunting voice of the guy who looked like Gokudera.

Tsuna fumed at the description used for him "At least I don't look like someone poured pink paint on my head." He countered.

Tsuna regretted it the second the words left his mouth. "I have really got to start thinking before I speak." He grumbled to himself.

"Say that again shrimp and I will kill you where you stand." Gokudera's look a like said dangerously.

Silence followed the threat and was once again broken by laughter, well more like chuckling, but this time from a different person. It was from… Tsuna got the shock of a lifetime when he saw that it was Alaude chuckling. He vaguely wondered if he had been killed without even noticing.

"Alright" Giotto interrupted "now the reason we are here is to talk this over." He said seriously. "What are we going to do about this?" He asked as he sat back down, and motioned for Tsuna to do the same, which he did.

"Wait, Giotto you don't honestly believe him…Do you?" the Gokudera look a like asked frowning.

"…I do." Giotto confirmed after a small pause. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, right. Well, everyone knows who you are, but you don't know them so let me introduce everyone. This is G." He said pointing at the man I had just insulted a little earlier that looked like Gokudera, the only difference was this man had a tattoo like mark on his right cheek and pink hair instead of gray. Then from G he continued around the table "Next to him is Knuckle." He gestured to the one that looked like Ryohei he even had the same kind of bandage and even on the same spot, his nose, except this man had black hair. "Then there's Asari." He gestured to a calm looking man with a hat on his head, and wearing… (AN: I have no idea how to describe how he dresses xD), that rememinded me a lot of Yamamoto with the air of calm that seemed to surround him. "This is Lampo." He said, and I started slightly "Lampo." Tsuna whispered softly to himself, since the name sounded basically the same he didn't notice what it was Lampo and not Lambo that he had said. He noticed that the man looked almost the same as when Lambo goes through the 10 year bazooka. Everyone heard the soft whisper but didn't comment. They would talk about that some other time. "This is Daemon." He continued to the man that looked like Mukuro, but this man's hair was shorter. "And you know Alaude." He said the last one dismissively.

"Right, now that that's over with let's get down to business." He started then was promptly cut off by… Lampo.

"I believe him." He stated plainly.

Tsuna having not expected to be believed by any of them so quickly snapped his head up so fast he thought he got whiplash "You do?" He asked hopefully and let a small smile grace his lips when he got an affirmative nod.

"I do too." Asari chimed in after the little exchange between Tsuna and Lampo.

"Kufufu, I believe him as well." Daemon added. Tsuna blinked when he heard the slightly creepy laugh that was so much like Mukuro's it almost made him cry.

Giotto was slightly surprised at how quickly they had come to believe him. Seeing as Lampo was the first to have spoken up he decided to ask "What made you believe him Lampo?" The curiosity was clear in his voice.

Lampo shrugged and didn't say anything for a moment "Well, I was thinking, I have the 10 year bazooka which can send people to the future even if for only 10 minutes. Why is it so hard to believe something like this happened?" He finished, and once he did everyone was silent again all lost in their own thoughts before they all nodded. Everyone, even the more stubborn reluctant ones (*coughAlaudecough*) saw the sense in his words.

"Well, now that that's also taken care of what are we going to do about this?" He questioned. "No one can know that Tsuna is from the future. Tsuna will have to be with one of us whenever he goes out." He said making them all; including Tsuna, stare at him blankly when he answered his own question. Realizing this he gave a small chuckle breaking the serious atmosphere "Well, that's about everything we had to talk about. You may all go." With that said and one last look at Tsuna they left the two of them alone.

"I think they like you." Giotto commented.

Tsuna just stared at him like he was crazy "Yeah, if wanting to kill me for just standing next to you is being liked, they must love me." He said dryly. Giotto merely raised an eyebrow at the reply and Tsuna instantly felt guilty "I… Giotto, I'm sorry. It's just that…" He trailed off uncertainly "I'm sorry." He repeated.

Giotto nodded and smiled reassuringly while patting his shoulder comfortingly "It's alright Tsuna. Being in the situation you are in now would make anyone lash out from frustration." He murmured gently.

Tsuna looked up at Giotto "Do you think I will go home soon Giotto?" He asked worriedly.

Giotto inwardly winced wondering what to do. He didn't want to give Tsuna any false hope but he didn't want to destroy the hope he had now "I don't know Tsuna." He responded honestly. He inwardly sighed when the hopeful spark in Tsuna's eyes dimmed the slightest bit.

"It's late, Tsuna. Let's go get some sleep. We will try to figure this out in the morning." He said gently.

"But I'm not tir-" he started to protest but was cut off by a yawn that forced its way out of his mouth. He blushed slightly when Giotto chuckled.

"You were saying?" Giotto teased. Tsuna didn't really mind the slight teasing, but huffed anyway pretending to be annoyed.

With that said they both went upstairs and Giotto showed Tsuna the room he was going to be staying in "You already know my room is at the very end of this hall. Just come to me if you need anything." Tsuna nodded and went into his room. "Good night, Giotto." He added.

"Buona Notte, Tsuna." Giotto responded and left before Tsuna got a chance to ask what that meant. _I'll ask in the morning._ He thought to himself.

During the night he tossed and turned unable to get comfortable and feeling afraid about sleeping in a strange house he didn't know. "I'll go see Giotto." He decided.

Getting out of bed he walked out of his room and down the hall till he reached Giotto's room. He knocked and when he got no response he opened the door cautiously and walked in careful of any traps that were there. He once again silently thanked Reborn for all the training he has had.

Once he was beside the bed he touched Giotto and the second he did he found himself on his back on the mattress with Giotto on top of him his knees on both side of him, and his hands being held over his head. He blinked and a soft blush dusted his cheeks when he thought about the position they were in. He squirmed slightly and then spoke "Giotto could you um… let go please?" He asked timidly. Giotto looked down at him in surprise and an almost invisible blush graced his cheeks as he let go but didn't get off yet.

"Tsuna?" He questioned confused "What are you doing here?"

Tsuna turned his head unable to look him in the eye "Um… Err… Well, this is kinda hard to…" He trailed off his face turning redder by the second.

Giotto gently grabbed his face and turned it so he was looking into his eyes. _He really is adorable_ he thought to himself but out loud said gently "you can tell me Tsuna."

Feeling a little more confident he spoke quietly half hoping Giotto didn't hear him "Can I… Can I sleep here with you?" He asked shyly looking away once more.

Giotto's mind went blank for a moment unsure how to respond to that, then smiled softly "Sure Tsuna you can sleep here." He said.

Tsuna looked at Giotto and beamed up at him. His smiles faded slightly when he remembered something "Giotto…" He trailed off, and Giotto hmmed questioningly "Could you get off of me please?" He finished.

Giotto's eyes widened when he saw the position there were in and jumped off him, with some difficulty, almost falling off the bed in the process. Seeing this Tsuna sweat dropped. Once Giotto steadied himself he slipped under the covers and didn't look at Tsuna when he said "Let's get to sleep."

Tsuna smiled absently having been reminded of himself in that one moment of clumsiness that Giotto had. _Though, I more then likely would have fallen off_. With that thought he chuckled quietly and slipped under the covers to get some sleep. He was out like a light once his head hit the pillow.

Giotto having heard the soft chuckle wondered if he was laughing he turned to ask him when he saw that Tsuna was already asleep. He was about to turn around when Tsuna's eyes opened suddenly and looked at him thoughtfully "Hey Giotto. What does what you said earlier mean?" He asked.

"I said a lot of stuff earlier Tsuna. Can you be a little more specific?" He replied.

"What you said after I said good night." He specified.

"Oh, you mean Buona Notte?" He got a sleepy affirmative nod. "That's Italian for good night." Giotto explained patiently.

"Oh, well in that case B-b-uona Note." Tsuna said a little brokenly, but Giotto smiled and felt warmed at the attempt.

"Buona Notte." He responded. With that said Tsuna was once again fast asleep and Giotto soon followed suit with one thought crossing his mind _things are going to be a lot more interesting with Tsuna around._

Sometime during the night Giotto's arms wound up around Tsuna's waist protectively keeping Tsuna close to him.

* * *

Let's see in the next chapter the search for Tsuna begins and we will see Tsuna's reaction to waking up in another mans arms *giggles*. Sounds yummy, huh? *bricked* xD

Wow. All the chapters that I've done so far have turned out a lot longer then I planned for them to be. My updates have been pretty fast too. xD. I'm kinda glad actually. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Mm. Anyway I would like to send a special thanks to** ChrissyViolet, Satol, Lascka, Kirino Tsuki, aerinkudo, and TakeshiYamamoto2980** for taking the time to leave a review. I would also very much like to thank the people that favorited, or added this story to their story alert. I really appreciate it very much *hugs you all super tight*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Mm. I honestly don't think this chapter came out too well, seeing as I have had a little bit of writers block lately D: I also basically wrote this chapter while I was sick, so that may be the reason why it is not so good xD. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless.

Again I am making Daemon laugh like that ^_^

Also, I am finally getting better! Woot! So I am hoping now that I am better the writers block will be gone xD.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

This is a time-travel fic. Not very original, but ehh.

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai hints, also I think everyone is OOC xD

**Another things:** My grammar sucks, a lot, so if anyone would like to beta for me. That would really be a great help xD. Also if you have anything in particular you would like to see in the story I am always open for suggestions. I already got one or 2 things people have said they would like to see and I will be writing those chapters as soon as I can^^.

_blahblah_-Thoughts

"blablah"-Talking

* * *

The next morning Tsuna woke up to the bright rays of the sun hitting his face "Ugh." He groaned softly and shifted to bury his face against something that felt a little hard. He vaguely wondered what he buried his face in and unconsciously breathed in and blinked when the smell of spices and Italian cologne hit his nose. _What the hell?_ He thought to himself, and was about to pull away when the sound of the door opening caught his attention.

"Hey, Giotto are we still going to-" The voice abruptly cut off, and there was that air of killer intent again. Confused Tsuna pulled his head away from where ever it was buried and turned a nice shade of pink when he realized he was in the arms of Giotto. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. _Do something! Don't just lay there like an idiot! Get away from him_, his mind yelled at him. He however could not as he was frozen in place. Then…

"Hiiieee!" He shrieked loudly, and pushed away from Giotto so hard he literally fell off the bed. There was a loud thud as he landed and he groaned in pain as he rubbed his head._ That's not what I meant_; his thoughts seemed to taunt him. _It wasn't a dream. What's happening?_ He thought to himself before answering his own question. _I'm going crazy, yeah, that's what's happening, I'm going crazy_. Surprisingly the thought didn't surprise him in the least.

Looking up he saw Giotto coming towards him when his arm was grabbed by G "Giotto." He started seriously "Do you know what he is?" He asked seriously.

Giotto stared at him blankly unsure of what kind of answer his guardian was looking for; lucky for him G answered the question himself.

"I'll tell you what he is…" He trailed off, and took a deep breath "He's jail-bait!" G exclaimed. There a pause, and then he continued sounding confused "I didn't know you were into guys." His eyes widening as he took a step away from him.

"I'm not into guys!" Giotto protested sounding less then amused.

"It's alright Primo, you can admit it now we won't judge you." G said sounding sympathetic. Giotto was starting to lose his patience when G didn't seem to listen to what he was saying when he thought of an idea.

Calmly walking over to G he stood less then a foot away "You're right G. I am into guys." G blinked and stared at Giotto warily knowing something was up.

He leaned forward till his mouth was close enough to G's ear so that he could whisper "In fact. I've had this small attraction to…" He trailed off for a moment before continuing, "you, for awhile now."

G gave a very unmanly "eep!" turned, and booked it out of there like the devil was there to drag him to hell himself.

Tsuna watched confused as Giotto whispered something to G. He grew worried when G turned bright red and then paled to a sickly white. He was about to ask if he was alright when suddenly he ran off so fast he practically left skid marks on the rug.

"…What was that all about?" Tsuna asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

Giotto shook his head slightly a smirk on his lips "Nothing you need to worry about Tsuna." He replied easily.

Tsuna just stared at him unbelieving and was about to ask again, but decided against it, if he didn't get an answer the first time he asked he would more then likely not get one the second time "if you say so." Was all he said.

Giotto nodded head "I do say so. Now, let's go downstairs breakfast should be ready now." He said opening the door and holding it open for Tsuna. "Thanks." Tsuna murmured as he walked through.

The both walked down the hall and down the stairs in a comfortable silence. Once they reached the dinning room they both raised an eyebrow when once they were seen everyone stopped talking. Tsuna looked at Giotto confused, wanting an answer for the weird behavior, and wasn't happy when all he got in reply was a shrug. With that they walked over to the table and sat down in their respective places; Giotto at the head of the table, and Tsuna to his left.

"Kufufu" Daemon's laughter broke the somewhat awkward silence that was there. Giotto beginning to get impatient with the new development looked at everyone annoyed "What's going on?" He asked, and once he did everyone looked down at their plates which only seemed to further annoy him.

There was a moment of silence and still no one answered; no one even looked up. However when Giotto took a closer look at them all he noticed all of them, minus G who was still as pale as when he ran out of Giotto's room, was shaking slightly, even Alaude! Now Giotto knew something was definitely up.

Tsuna as confused as ever repeated Giotto's earlier question "What's going on?"

"I didn't know you were in love with G, Giotto, kufufu." Daemon said slyly, with a laugh at the end somewhat ignoring and answering the question at the same time "I personally thought you were much more into Asari." He continued.

Both Giotto's and Tsuna's jaws dropped and Asari colored slightly at the mention of being thought of as Giotto's love interest. "Please leave me out of this." He said dryly. Hearing his name mentioned and what was being said G looked up abruptly.

Seeing a vein appear on Giotto's forehead Tsuna was about to intervene when G did it himself "How do you know about that?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Kufufu just happened to be walking by." Daemon replied grinning.

"Walking by my ass." G countered "You were spying on us weren't you?"

"Yes, yes I was." Daemon confirmed "because I just couldn't wait to see your lovely face."

Feeling his face turn red at being mocked he pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Daemon "Now, now. There's no need to get violent, especially not in front of our guest. " Was all he said.

"Grr…" G growled turning and glaring at Tsuna who meep'd and immediately looked down.

Giotto just sighed wondering how he got stuck with all these idiots as his guardians, but even so he smiled a small smile knowing he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"You stupid idiot! I don't need this brat's permission to get violent!" G hissed causing Tsuna to smile at how familiar everything seemed at the moment "just like home."He whispered quietly to himself.

_Everything is surprisingly normal considering what happened yesterday, and Tsuna seems to be adjusting well considering the circumstances_, Giotto thought to himself.

With that thought breakfast continued on, with G being loud, and Daemon baiting him into getting angry. Giotto basked in how familiar it all was; unknown to him Tsuna was doing the same thing.

In the Past:

First thing in the morning Yamamoto and Gokudera; with basically everyone else, even Dino arrived at Tsuna's home. After having been informed of the situation last night, thanks to Yamamoto and Gokudera, they all decided to help go find clues as to what was going on and where Tsuna might be.

"Maybe someone kidnapped him" Mukuro said plainly, unhelpfully. Everyone knowing that that could very well be the case stiffened and glared at him for being so blunt. He just shrugged knowing they knew it was a possibility.

"Why don't we split up and look around?" Yamamoto suggested, and everyone agreed. Reborn told who was going with whom and where they would look, and with that they were all off, minus Nana, Haru, and Kyoko who stayed behind in-case Tsuna came home.

Once everything was decided they all went to their designated searching area to see if they could find anything.

(A/N: Mkay from here I was going to go through each group and their places, and do a quick overview of how the search goes, but I decided not too. I will just skip over to Gokudera's group as I am going to end the chapter at the park…and there is a surprising twist at the end… or at least I hope it's surprising, but I doubt it will be xD).

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Dino walked through the park looking everywhere, and anywhere to find anything that would indicate that Tsuna had been there. Heading to the playground they glanced around and were about to leave when all they saw were little kids, and one or two teenage girls. They were forced to stop however when Yamamoto was grabbed by one of the girls.

"Alright kids!" The girl said loudly, cheerfully. "Today we are going to learn the Macarena! (Don't ask) To help us with that we have this lovely volunteer." She continued finishing, sounding as cheerful as when she first spoke.

"Wha?" was all Yamamoto could utter in his surprise.

"Just do it." The girl said with a smile "it would really make them happy."

"N-No, I can't…" He trailed off "I really have t-." He cut off abruptly when the music started playing. A spark of determination appearing in his eyes. Too concentrated on dancing he, along with Dino and Gokudera, failed to notice that the rest of the guardians had come to help look, and had stopped dead in their tracks all staring with either looks of disbelief or horror.

"So, what did you think?" Yamamoto asked with his usual carefree laugh once the music had stopped. There were claps and happy laughs from the children and he smiled at them widely before looking back to Dino, Gokudera, and everyone else expectantly.

Gokudera who had been watching in open-mouthed horror closed his mouth and shuddered "I think I just died a little inside after seeing that." He responded, and although he didn't know it everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Yamamoto just gave his signature laugh and shrugged the response away. His laugh was cut a little short when they heard Reborn's voice "Find anything?" He asked.

"Reborn!"Gokudera, being the only one that didn't know they were all there, yelped and jumped slightly in surprise. "When did you get here?... When did all of you get here?" He added when he saw everyone.

Dino having noticed them the second they got there answered for them all "During Yamamoto's… interesting little dance." He chuckled softly.

"Where did you learn that dance Yamamoto?" Dino asked as an after thought.

"The internet" he replied easily.

"Ahh." Dino nodded.

Inwardly sighing impatiently Reborn cut them all off repeating his earlier question "Did you find anything?"

Everyone quickly turned serious when the question was asked "No" Dino said forlornly "we didn't find anything."

Having been looking all day they all agreed to try again tomorrow "We might as well go home." Gokudera reluctantly said. "Let's go this way. It's a shortcut."

Waling in the direction Gokudera indicated they all walked through the line of trees. Suddenly Yamamoto stopped "Doesn't Tsuna always walk this way to get home?" He asked suddenly. They all looked at each other before taking off into the tress.

Reborn being the first one there stared down at the ground in front of him blankly, unsure what to think. Everyone noticing Reborn's state walked towards him cautiously when they reached him they all gasped when they saw… Tsuna! They didn't get a chance to be happy however when they saw a man lying next to him. A man with blond messy hair that looked like Tsuna's and looked to be in his early 20's. They stared at the man blankly.

"Primo." Reborn said quietly causing everyone to look at him, wondering how he knew the strange man. _What is going on?_ Reborn thought to himself.

* * *

Let's see in the next chapter everyone will meet Giotto! Also we will see how his guardians fair without him.

**Side Note:** I put this in the summary, but I will put it here as well, I know the ending will leave you confused, maybe, but everything will be explained in the next chapter or a little later.

I would like to thank the people that reviewed **Queen Phantomhive, Akari-chan, hugh-helsing, Lascka, snappl3jacks, Satol, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Kirino Tsuki, NeoGene, aerinkudo, SheenaFox, TheAnimeOtaku XD, racooncity.**

And to the people that have reviewed more then once you all get a cookie *gives a cookie* (and a kiss as well ) *bricked* xD**  
**

I would again also like to thank the people that favorited, and put this story in their alert. Thanks a bunch!

**One more thing**: For all the questions asked, and ones that people may have all I can tell you is I have no idea xD. I will think more about how I am going to do this, and answer when I know^^.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Woot! Finally updated :'D... Well, I still have that writer's block which is why it took me forever to update this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

This is a time-travel fic. Not very original, but ehh.

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai hints, also I think everyone is OOC xD

**Another thing:** If you have anything in particular you would like to see in the story I am always open for suggestions. I already got one or 2 things people have said they would like to see and I will be writing those chapters as soon as I can^^.

**One more thing: KitsuneDango, **I was actually going to go with your idea. I even started rewriting the ending of the last chapter, but then I took another look and saw that it would not fit in with some of the other thing's that I was thinking about writing. Don't worry though. You will still be seeing the old guardians. Whether Giotto and Tsuna are in the past or future.

_blahblah_-Thoughts

"blablah"-Talking

While still looking down at Giotto and Tsuna, an unsettling silence filled the air. Looking up from the two of them they all looked at each other hoping someone would know how to explain this. When that didn't work everyone did what seemed to be second nature to them; they looked to Reborn for answers.

Reborn looked at each of them before looking back down. Finally he looked up and opened his mouth "What?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

They all stared at him with comical expression "What? What do you mean what?" Gokudera asked getting frustrated with the lack of answers that Reborn was providing.

Reborn letting out a quiet sigh looked at all of them again "I don't know what's going on if that's the answer you're looking for." He said plainly.

Unhappy with the response Dino was about to say something, when there was a small groan from the ground. Looking down they were met with the now open eyes of Giotto who looked confused for a moment, before his eyes quickly took on a ready to kill gleam. Unsure what else to do everyone backed away from him not knowing anything about the strange man; everyone except for Reborn of course.

Standing up Giotto stared at everyone coldly "Who are you?" He asked icily, and then thought of another more important question "Where am I?"

Glancing down for a moment he saw Tsuna lying on the ground unconscious and he quickly looked up, his face twisting into a mask of fury, unconsciously igniting his flame with his anger. "What did you do to him?" He asked in a deadly low tone, with the flames on his hands being reflected in his suddenly spine chillingly cold eyes.

Reborn knowing to tread carefully answered slowly "We didn't do anything."

Giotto was not convinced and went to pick up Tsuna, but when he tried he was forced to jump back when something, something explosive, was thrown his way. Taking advantage of the distraction Dino,with the help of Romero, grabbed Tsuna and carried him back to the group.

All of them got in front of Dino and Romero blocking Tsuna from Giotto's view. Reborn who was annoyed at how troublesome this had become decided to intervene "Vongola Primo." He said, and was quickly rewarded with Giotto's attention. Giotto studied him carefully as if trying to measure how much of a threat to him Reborn was.

Finally after what seemed like hours to the group, but wasn't anywhere near that long, Giotto spoke "How do you know my name?"

Reborn didn't answer making the tension between everyone rise. Suddenly, before any of them could even blink Giotto was behind them surprising everyone. Jumping in the air he made to do a spin kick to the side of Dino's head, an obvious attempt to get Tsuna. Reborn having seen this intent was quick to get in front of Dino and with that inhuman strength of his he easily and effortlessly blocked the kick with his little leg.

Everyone else having recovered from the surprise of the simple attack quickly got into fighting stances ready to protect Tsuna from this man. Dino carefully put Tsuna down on the ground and got ready to fight along with the others. However unsure they were about what Giotto could do they knew they had to protect Tsuna.

They tensed when Giotto jumped into the air and made his flame grow bigger forcing him high into the air. Putting his hands behind him he used his flame to rocket at a speed so quickly no one would have time to get out of the way. In the time it took for him to get close enough to do some serious damage to all of them Tsuna, who had by that time woken up, jumped in front of them; his own flame ignited.

Placing his hands behind himself he rocketed himself straight at Giotto forcing him to stop in mid air, letting Tsuna collide with him. Giotto confused by what was happening didn't have much time to contemplate what was going on because Tsuna rocketed towards him again sending a powerful punch to his face. He quickly and easily caught Tsuna's fist, and blocked the kick that was sent to his stomach with his knee.

Not sure what was going on Giotto did what the only thing he could think of; he fought back. Feeling like Tsuna had somehow betrayed him he kneed Tsuna in the stomach and bringing his elbow up he slammed it down into Tsuna's back. Tsuna grunted from the impact of both his and cried out a little when his body slammed into the ground.

Giotto having followed him down at rocketing speed went to deliver a final blow to Tsuna when Tsuna suddenly opened his eyes looking confused and in pain. Seeing that Tsuna's eyes were no longer that cold amber they had been a few seconds ago Giotto Forced his flame to slow his speed and he landed on his feet next to Tsuna. "What's going on?" Tsuna asked confused, and groaned a little as he sat up.

Kneeling down beside him Giotto carefully ran his hands along Tsuna's face, legs, and arms to check for broken bones. "I don't know..." Giotto trailed off, his flames having burned out when Tsuna seemed to go back to normal. They stared at each other for a moment before Giotto remembered the others that were there as well.

When Tsuna saw Giotto turn his head to the left, his eyes looking like ice, he turned to see what it was that he was looking at. Seeing all his friends he felt a lump form in his throat. He forced the lump away though and with the help of Giotto stood up quickly.

He made to walk forward, but was blocked by Giotto who looked down at him intently "What?" He asked confused.

"I don't think going to talk to them is such a good idea." He replied quietly.

Seeing the weariness in his eyes and hearing it in his voice Tsuna understood why Giotto was doing this. Smiling up at him Tsuna spoke reassuringly "Don't worry Giotto. They're my friends." With that being said he grabbed his hand and went straight towards his friends who had been watching everything in disbelief, even Reborn.

Gokudera snapped out of his disbelief quickly and spoke, incoherently "you... him... fighting... friends?" He said, confused.

Tsuna blinked trying to think of how to respond to that confused and poorly spoken sentence. Not sure what to say he just smiled and said the first thing that came to mind "Hey guys. I'm back..." He trailed off suddenly unsure of himself. After having said that he was met with a tight hug from Haru who was crying. Blinking he hugged her back somewhat awkwardly. When Hana pulled away Kyoko also hugged Tsuna. Having had a crush on her for a long time Tsuna instantly turned red and he froze.

Giotto seeing the reaction that the girl was causing Tsuna to have made a face and looked away suddenly feeling slightly angry. His attention was quickly returned however when he heard the sound of Tsuna wincing and the sound of a body hitting the ground. What he saw made him blink; the baby in the tux and fedora on his head was standing on Tsuna's stomach and was now jumping on it making Tsuna groan in pain with every jump. Once he jumped off him he scowled at him and kick his arm "That's for making everyone worry."

Tsuna, even with the pain he was in, smiled at Reborn and responded "Sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

Reborn frowned and kicked him in the face knocking him onto his back. He smiled feeling satisfied and said "And that was for not looking or sounding sorry."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. Seeing a hand being held out towards him he turned to see Giotto looking down at him with kind eyes. Smiling up at him he gladly took the offered hand "Thanks." He said softly to which Giotto responded with a nod in his direction.

Everyone watching the exchange vaguely wondered how the two complete strangers had gotten to be so close so quickly. "Tsuna," Reborn started "where were you?"

Sighing at the question Tsuna stretched and looked at them. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" He asked, "I feel really tired for some reason. Don't you Giotto?" He said.

Giotto suddenly being the center of attention and not liking it one bit just shrugged, and then asked plainly "We're in the future, aren't we?" Tsuna having forgotten the very important detail that Giotto wasn't from there stared at him nervously before nodding.

"Ahh"Was the only response he got. "Let's all go home." Tsuna suggested "We can talk more about this tomorrow."

Everyone, even though they really wanted to know what was going on, reluctantly agreed. With that they all walked together in silence each one parting where they needed to to go to their homes.

Once the others were gone it was just Tsuna, Giotto, Reborn, Dino and Romero(because they were staying at Tsuna's). When they got to the house the second Tsuna opened the door and Nana saw him her eyes filled with tears and he enveloped him in a big bear hug.

Tsuna hugged her back just as tightly, but was quickly loosing oxygen. "Mom... Can't... Breathe." He managed to say between breaths.

Sniffling Nana let go and looked over him "You're hurt." She said horrified.

Tsuna was quick to reassure his mom that it was nothing serious and he had just taken a bad fall. He felt bad lying to his mom, but he didn't want her to get wrapped up in all this bad business.

Seeing an unfamiliar face among the little group Nana smiled cheerfully "and who is this?" She asked.

"Oh. Mom this is..." Tsuna trailed off "a friend of mine." He said after a small pause "His name is Giotto." He added.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Giotto-san." She said smiling. "I didn't know Tsu-kun had such a handsome friend." She commented.

"Why thank you Mrs. Sawada. It is nice to meet you as well." Giotto said politely, not saying anything about the handsome comment, but smiled charmingly.

Nana giggled girlishly before saying "Just call me Nana, Giotto-san." Giotto continued to smile, and replied himself "Then just call me Giotto."

Tsuna grimaced slightly at how his mom was being, and smiled as Giotto took it in stride. He went to say something when his mom cut him off "Well, it's late. You should all get some sleep. Giotto-san are you ok with sharing a room with Tsu-kun?" She asked.

Giotto smiled and shook his head "That's no problem." He replied smoothly. Dino and Reborn looked at each other meaningfully before looking at Giotto.

"Good night, Nana." They all said.

"Good night." She responded, and went upstairs.

Once she was upstairs they all stayed downstairs for a little longer before heading upstairs themselves.

Bidding Dino and Romero good night Tsuna along with Giotto and Reborn entered Tuna's room. "Umm. You can have the bed Giotto." Tsuna said "I'll go get a futon."

Turning around he went to get the futon, but was stopped by a big hand grabbing his wrist. He turned his head and looked at Giotto curiously. Giotto smiled at Tsuna warmly and spoke softly "I don't mind sharing the bed."

Tsuna looked at Giotto, then looked at his bed before looking down at his own feet. He couldn't help but feel nervous, sure he had slept in the same bed as Giotto, but for some reason it still made him nervous "My bed isn't as big as yours, Giotto." He said.

Reborn who had been watching the exchange silently smirked at how oblivious Tsuna was. "Make up your mind, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, pretending to sound impatient.

Tsuna looked toward Reborn in surprise forgetting he was there. He still wasn't used to being home after everything that happened the day before. Giotto using his surprise to his advantage pulled Tsuna with him towards his bed. Tsuna however being Tsuna promptly tripped falling into Giotto, making them fall back into the bed with Tsuna on top of Giotto.

Processing what just happened Tsuna squeaked and jump off of Giotto who just sat up, as if none of that had happened. He just laid down, slid under the covers, and motioned for Tsuna to lie down as well.

He looked to Reborn who stared back blankly. Sighing slightly he went and lied down next to Giotto, and the covers were pulled over him. "Good night, Giotto."He said as he got comfortable.

"Good night, Tsuna."Giotto replied already half asleep. Tired out from the events that just happened.

Once he was settled comfortably he saw Reborn jump onto his small bed that was right beside Tsuna's bed.

He hesitated slightly, but then said softly "good night, Reborn." Not expecting a response he went to bed. Falling asleep quickly after.

When he was sure Tsuna was asleep Reborn replied quietly "Good night, Dame-Tsuna." Then he fell asleep soon after.

Let's see. So in this chapter everyone met Giotto. I said you will also see how Giotto's guardians fair without him, but that will not be until the next chapter. Sorry D':

**Side Note:** Also I know everyone is still confused about how Giotto got to the future or how Tsuna got to the past, but that will be explained later on.

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far: **ChrissyViolet, Satol, Lascka, Kirino Tsuki, aerinkudo, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Queen Phantomhive, Akari-chan, hugh-helsing, snappl3jacks, NeoGene, SheenaFox, TheAnimeOtaku, racooncity, KiraLacus Forever, Akari Neko-chan, Ophianara Blade, XsereniteX, Lenah-1827, KitsuneDango, and TsunaxGiotto4ever.**

And to the people that have reviewed more then once you all get hugs. *hugs*

I would again also like to thank the people that favorited, and put this story in their alert. Thanks a bunch!

**One more thing**: If you have any questions about the story just let me know and I will answer as best as I can without giving too much away :'D

**BTW Lenah-1827: **In case you didn't get my message. I do speak Spanish ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Yay! I was finally able to update. Sorry, I have been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to update D: I already had the outline for the chapter and everything, but I still needed to add everything else to it, which I finally got a chance to do tonight. The only problem is that I did it at like 12 in the morning so I don't know how good the chapter is. Anyway! I hope you enjoy^^.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

This is a time-travel fic. Not very original, but ehh.

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai hints, also I think everyone is OOC xD. One more thing. My grammar stinks, so sorry about that^^

**Another thing:** If you have anything in particular you would like to see in the story I am always open for suggestions. I already got one or 2 things people have said they would like to see and I will be writing those chapters as soon as I can^^.

**Brothers: **If you are reading this story as well, I just letting you know that I will be updating that story sometime tonight/tmrw.

_**blahblah**_-Thoughts

"blablah"-Talking

* * *

G walked to Giotto's room to call him down for the meeting that had been scheduled by Giotto himself. _Sheesh late for his own meeting, how unprofessiona_l, G thought to himself. Annoyed that he had to remind Giotto of his own meeting, G stopped in front of the Primo's door, and knocked on it impatiently.

"Primo, come on! The meeting was supposed to start 5 minutes ago." He called annoyance clear in his voice.

Getting no response he frowned and placed his hand on the doorknob debating whether or not to try and open it. Making up his mind he started to turn the doorknob tentatively. He frowned when he saw that it was unlocked. _That's strange_, G thought, _Primo never leaves his door unlocked, not even during the day._ The reason for that was beyond him.

Opening the door slightly he peeked in and saw that it was empty. Opening it wider he walked in a little, and called out to Giotto again "Primo? Are you in here?"

Finally he just walked in completely and looked around. It looked like no one had been in there all day. Everything was neatly in its place, not even the bed had signs of being sat in or lay on. Worried, G walked towards the bathroom and knocked on it. When no response came he opened to door to find it… empty.

Letting everything sink in, Primo not in the room or the bathroom, not in the house, didn't say he was going out, he started freaking out. Going into the bedroom he let his panic take over and he started looking in the oddest places for the Primo. He looked under the bed, in the closet even under the dresser. Not finding him, he finally, dramatically, dropped to his knees in the middle of the room and cried out, "Nooo!"

Downstairs everyone looked up from what they were doing in the meeting room when they heard the all too familiar dramatic cry of G. Glancing at each other, they all gave a simultaneous sigh and stood to go see what was wrong.

Walking into Giotto's room they looked around curiously wondering where the Primo was. Looking to G they all waited for him to stop screaming so that they could ask what was wrong, but it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. Annoyed with all the noise Alaude walked to G and cuffed him on the back of the head.

"What's got you all dramatic this time?" He asked annoyed.

Forgetting for a moment about the Primo being missing G rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit. Jumping to his feet he pointed an accusing finger at Alaude and then just glared.

"Kufufu. Stop being silly, G." Daemon said amused, as if he had done/said something amusing.

"You! You stay out of this!" G growled, turning to ward Daemon.

"Stay out of what?" He asked.

"Out of this!" Came the response. Not sure what to describe it as he just gestured towards Alaude and himself.

Asari, always the calm one, who had been watching all the exchanges quietly inwardly groaned. _What did I do to get stuck with these guys?_ He thought to himself.

"Alright, alright," Asari started, "let's get back to why we are here; G, what was with all the yelling?"

Eyes widening because he had forgotten about the Primo he was quick to respond.

"It's the Primo-"G started to say.

"Yeah we figured that." Alaude said dryly, effectively cutting him off.

G took a moment to glare at him before continuing, "He's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Knuckle, who had been quiet the whole time, asked.

"How many kinds of gone are there?" G said annoyed, "He's gone."

"Maybe him and Tsuna just went out for a bit and forgot to tell us." Lampo spoke up from the door way.

G shook his head quickly, "Primo said that him and the shrimp were going to be in his room and that they would be down before the meeting started." He said.

"Ok, let's just calm down." Asari said, though he was speaking mainly to G, who looked like he was about to go into panic mode again.

"We'll just have to wait and see when the Primo and Tsuna show up." Lampo said, saying what Asari was about to say next.

With a nod of agreement they all stood there, before everyone turned to look at Asari. Asari blinked, unsure what they were all looking at him for, "What?"

Shrugging Alaude responded, "You're in charge till the Primo comes back." He declared.

"What? Why me? Why not you?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Alaude stared at him blankly, "Because it's too troublesome." He said plainly, as if it were obvious.

The others nodded agreeing with Alaude and Asari, uncharacteristically, complained, "That's not fair."

Trying to decide on a better way to make such an important decision they all stood in silence. Looking at each other they all nodded, "Rock, paper, scissors!" They said simultaneously.

After a short, though intense game of rock, paper, scissors, it was down to two people, Alaude and Asari.; Alaude glared down at his own hand menacingly as if trying to scare it into winning. Asari just sweat dropped at how silly Alaude was being.

"Alright, ready?" G asked, and received nods from the both of them.

"Ok. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Lampo, G, and Knuckle said together. Daemon just chuckled at how it had turned out.

Alaude thrust his hand into the center and his hand opened in the sign for paper, at the same time Asari had done the same, except his hand was in the sign for scissors.

Frowning at the outcome Alaude glared at Asari, "Change it!" He demanded.

"No." Came the calm response.

"Change it!"

"No." Was again the one word response.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

No!"

"Ok then, I won't." Asari said triumphantly.

Realizing what had just happened, and angry for falling for such a childish trick Asari made to lunge at Asari, but a voice interrupted.

"What are you idiots doing?" Came the voice of their butler, "And where's the Primo?"He added.

"He's not here at the moment." Lampo said.

Their butler Vincent thought about that five word sentence, "He's gone, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." G said, unhappily.

Vincent hmm'd and looked at all of them intently as if trying to decide something, "Alright then. I guess we will have to hold everything together until he gets back, from where ever his is."

Apparently it was Vincent who had the last say since when he spoke, he spoke in a way that left no room for argument. "Alaude, you will be the temporary leader."

Alaude's mouth quickly dropped open to protest but Vincent cut him off just as quickly, "Problem?" He asked.

Scowling Alaude shook his head, knowing not to argue. For a man of 60 Vincent had a hell of an arm; he had personally learned that from experience.

"Good. Now get to work." He said, and with that, left.

"Work? Work on what?" Alaude frowned.

Not even a second after he had asked that, the alarm went off, signaling an intruder.

Everyone was quick to respond to the alarm. Running through the hall to the surveillance camera room they looked at the cameras to see where the intruder was. "In the garden!" Lampo pointed out.

"You all know what to do." Alaude said as he ran out of the room and headed towards the garden, leaving the rest of them to stare blankly after them.

Sighing, Asari left the room as well with the others right behind him. "I can't see this going well." He said, and the rest silently agreed with him.

Finding Alaude already in a fight with the intruder the others quickly went to help out.

After a short fight, the intruder was able to make his way into the house and it looked like he was looking for something.

Knowing that Vincent would kill them if they trashed the house they tried to be careful and they were doing well, up until someone threw a vase at the intruder in an attempt to get him to stop. They decided to ignore it for the moment, and continued to chase after him.

They were all coming from different directions and as they got to the center of where the halls began each of them saw they had an open shot to take him down, so they all took the chance. Unfortunately they were so intent on taking him down that they didn't notice each other.

As they all lunged at him he jumped up into the air and grabbed the rope, which was conveniently hanging from the ceiling, and hung there watching as they all collided with each other. Snorting at how sloppy they were he swung a little and dropped to his feet. _This is the so called Vongola family? The most powerful mafia in all Italy?_ He thought to himself in disbelief.

"Well, that went well." Asari said sarcastically.

"If you had just done what you were supposed to everything would have been fine!" Alaude growled, as they all disentangled themselves from each other.

"You know if we break anything in the house Vincent will kill us. It's hard to fight and not break anything at the same time." Asari countered.

"Hmph, whatever." Was all Alaude said.

Opening his mouth Asari went to say something, but seemed to decide against it and just put his hand up, in a way that said he didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Let's just hurry and find the guy before he finds what he's looking for." Lampo said, tired of the 2 of them fighting.

Going their separate ways they looked all over the place, and found him in Giotto's room. Rushing him another short fight happened and ended with the guy near the door to leave.

Turning around he was about to run out the door when Vincent appeared out of know where and landed a punched to his face. Grabbing the intruder's shoulder he bent his knee and slammed it into the intruder's stomach. When he fell to his knees in pain, Vincent ended his assault with a spin kick to the side of the head, knocking him out before he even hit the ground.

Looking at the guardians he sighed, "Now was that so hard?" He asked.

Walking over towards them he grabbed Asari by the shoulder and hauled him to his feet, "I changed my mind, you're the temporary leader from now on, Understand?"

Looking like he had just been sentenced to death Asari nodded gravely.

"Good, now take him to the interrogation room." He ordered.

After seeing what he did to the intruder they, even Alaude, scrambled to their feet and went to do as they were told.

As they carried the unconscious person to the interrogation room they heard the angry voice of Vincent, "Who broke the Primo's favorite vase?"

Paling they ran into the room and closed the door, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Vincent's wrath.

"Looks like you're the leader after all." Alaude said, smugly.

_Why? Why did it end up like this?_ Asari thought to himself,_ Is my luck really that bad?_

* * *

Ok. So in this chapter you saw how it was decided who would temporarily be leader, and how they dealt with their first problem without Giotto. I know I made them seem a little slow, and still kinda new to the whole Mafia world, but don't worry, that's just cause they were still preoccupied with the fact that Giotto was gone, so it kinda made them that way. They will be much more organized in the chapters to come.

**Next Chapter:** The interrogation begins, and you will see what Giotto and Tsuna are doing in Tsuna's time. You might even find out how the time traveling is happening, but I'm not sure yet. I think I will put that in one of the later chapters. ^_^

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far:** ChrissyViolet, Satol, Lascka, aerinkudo, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Kirino Tsuki, Queen Phantomhive, Akari-chan, hugh-helsing, snappl3jacks, NeoGene, SheenaFox, TheAnimeOtaku, racooncity, Alucard-Nightroad89, KiraLacus Forever, SheenaFox, Akari Neko-chan, Ophianara Blade, XsereniteX, Lenah-1827, KitsuneDango, TsunaxGiotto4ever, Eruaphadeth, LilyMoonstone, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Apples, 1arigato, Mel-Chama, katsuki, HoshinaYuki, Gin Nanashi**

And to the people that have reviewed more then once you all get hugs. *hugs*

I would again also like to thank the people that favorited, and put this story in their alert. Thanks a bunch!

**LilyMoonstone: **Yes, Tsuna attacked Giotto because he attacked his family. Since he just woke up and that was scene he woke up to I made it so that he was still disoriented, so he didn't remember Giotto, but it was just for that chapter.

**Alucard-Nightroad89: **Haha I was going to reply in the last chapter, but I forgot. I am actually going to make a chapter about them sparring together, sometime later :'D.

**Akari Neko-chan: **You will see later on in the story how it came to be they were found by the 10's guardians. I know it is confusing, but just wait a few more chapters and it will clear up :').

**TsunaxGuardians4ever: **Haha. You have some fun ideas! I will definitely put them ideas in here xD.

**Apples: **xD Don't worry. You will still be seeing Tsuna in the past, in some chapters.

**HoshinaYuki: **Ahh, yes, it should be Haru. I must have been thinking about something else when I typed that. Thanks for pointing it out :').

**Lenah-1827: **Jaja. Perdon por matarte de la curiosidad. Todas tus preguntas vana ser contestadas en el furuto. Se que es confuso horita, pero se va aclarar todo cuando actualizo mas. Perdon si mi espanol no esta muy bien. No estoy muy acostumbrada ha escribirlo ^^;

**Track:** Yes, it should be G. Since they both start with G, I get them confused often. I usually correct them though when I read through the chapter. I guess I missed that thanks for pointing it out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Could it be? Yes, yes it could! I have finally updated! So sorry for the really late update. It took forever to find time to update this. Also sorry that it is kinda choppy I wanted to update _something _so it was a kind of rushed chapter. I don't have microsoft on my computer yet so mu spelling probably stinks, which is why I made some corrections here. Still haven't bought it -_-... Well, this chapter took a way different turn then I was planning. The idea just came to mind so I hope you that you will like it *smiles nervously*

This is a time-travel fic. Not very original, but ehh.

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai hints, also I think everyone is OOC xD. One more thing, my grammar stinks, so sorry about that^^

**Another thing:** If you have anything in particular you would like to see in the story I am always open for suggestions. I already got one or 2 things people have said they would like to see and I will be writing those chapters as soon as I can^^.

**Brothers: **If you are reading this story as well, Sorry but I will not be able to update for a little more. I barely had time to update this story D;

_**blahblah**_-Thoughts

"blablah"-Talking

I can't seem to stop thinking about this chapter. I am kinda disappointed with it :'/.

* * *

The sound of rushing footsteps is what Giotto awoke to. Opening his eyes with a silent graon he glanced around for the source of the sound and what he saw made him blink. Tsuna was running around his hair a mess, pants half way on, shirt half buttoned, and blazor half on. He also had a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Confused and a little taken aback by the scene on front of him he sat up and watched curiously.

"What's going on?" He mumbled.

"He's getting ready for school." A voice came from beside him.

Looking to his right he saw the baby from last time in his suit and the fedora on his head, what was his name again? Rebron? Yeah, that sounds right.

The sound of smaller footsteps and crazy laughter and protests was heard getting closer to the room. The door slammed open and in ran what looked like a baby cow and a baby martial art, _What the hell is going on?_

Not looking where he was going the little cow crashed straight into Tsuna who also wasn't looking where he was going. They both fell to the floor and there was a small cry of pain from Tsuna and a whimper from the little cow.

The whimper soon turned into more whimpers. Paling Tsuna quickly tried to soothe the whimpering cow. If he didn't calm him down soon then _it _would happen and he wanted to avoid _that _from happening. His desperately tried to cheer him up to avail and soon he started wailing, "Waaaahhhhh!"

As soon as he let out the wail he reached into his afro and pulled something out, something that looked suspiciously like a bazooka. Getting out of bed Giotto went over to Tsuna grabbed him and pulled him behind him. Prepared for whatever the little cow was going to do Giotto was caught off guard when the bazooka fell ot of his hands, bounced off the ground and covered him completely. All he could see was the smoke finally cleared in place of the cow was a surprisingly familiar figure, "Lampo?"

Hearing someone call a name that sounded similar to his own he turned to see the person that said it. Seeing the person looking right at him he turned slightly and looked over his own shoulder slightly incase someone was behind him. Seeing no one he turned back to face the speaker, "Are you talking to me?" He questioned.

"You're not Lampo?" He asked, only partly ignoring his question.

"No, I'm not. My name is Lambo, not Lampo." Lambo stated.

Feeling disappointment fill him Giotto gave a small strained smile, "Ah, I see. Well, I'm Giotto. Nice to meet you." He offered.

Lambo nodded, staring at him absently.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!" Tsuna yelped from behind Giotto.

Everyone watched as he ran around like a madman on a mission. A mission not to be late to school... What a lame mission...

Finally ready for school he ran out of the room and the sound of footsteps running down the stairs was heard. He called up to everyone fom downstairs, "I'm leaving now! Mom is here is you need anything! Bye everyone!... Bye mom!"

The door closing was the last thing heard from dowstairs.

There was a strange sound from behind Giotto, as if something had popped quietly. Looking over his shoulder to see what the sound was he whipped around at what he saw. There standing where Lambo had been now stood the little cow, who all of a sudden looked a whole lot like Lambo. His mind went to work on the new development but he coulsn't really put 2 and 2 together. _The ten year bazooka!_ He could have slapped himself for forgetting that that kind of thing existed.

He was about to question him and ask where he got it when there was a knock on the foor and Nana popped her head in, a bright smile playing on her lips, "Come down and eat, everyone. Breakfast is ready."

Feeling tiny hands on his head Giotto felt his head being pushed down a little before he saw the little cow, now known as Lambo, jump down in front of him, "Yay! Breakfast! Lambo will eat it all!" He exclaimed while running downstairs, laughing that same crazy laugh as earlier.

"Lambo no! Don't eat it all! I-Pin is hungry too!" The martial arts baby, I-Pin apparently, said as she ran after him.

A little dizzy and uncertain all Giotto could do was stand there and rub the back of his head a little unsure what else to do.

"Were you surprised?" Reborn asked.

"Surprised about what?" Giotto questioned, turning to face Reborn.

"By this... By everything." Reborn ellaborated.

"I was surprised and actually a little scared, but it seems like it will be fun." He replied, smiling a little.

Reborn didn't say anything after that and just stared at Giotto plainly making him a little uneasy. He however didn't show any signs of discomfort.

"Well, you heard Nana, breakfast is ready." Reborn reminded him before jumping onto his shoulder and then onto his head.

Frowning, Giotto was about to tell him to get off but instead yelped a little when his hair was pulled, none too gently, "Get moving." Reborn ordered, "My food's getting cold." The promptly plopped down to sit, instead of stand, on his head.

Sighing he started walking, but not because Reborn told him to, or so he says. He would never admit it outloud but Reborn did out nerve him a little.

Now in the kitchen entrance the scene before him was one of complete chaos, and in the middle of it all sat a calm smiling Nana. _Must be used to it already_. Then a question came to mind, _how long has she had to get to used to this?_

"Is it always like this?" Giotto asked, taking the open seat next to Nana. Reborn jumped off his head and onto the table walking over to Nana and letting him sweep him into her arms. Then Giotto's attention turned to Lambo, who he saw steal something off I-Pins plate out of the corner of his eye. She then proceeded to chase him around the table.

"Bahaha! It's mine now!" He proclaimed loudly, then promtly tripped and fell. Surprisingly he didn't cry and just got up and started running again. _Must have not fallen hard._ He thought to himself.

Nana giggled, catching his attention, then she nodded her head her head smiling, "Since Tsuna's friends have come here it's always so lively!" She said, looking and sounding delighted. Then her smile turned gently, "It's a nice change from the quiet."

After that breakfast went by without any more problems. Giotto was surprised by how welcoming everyone had been with him. He had expected to feel awkward and uncomfortable, like he didn't belong there, but they never gave him a chance to feel that way. Smiling to himself at the fact he figured it really would be fun to hang around here. Still he decided not to get too comfortble as he didn't know when he would be going back to his time.

Breakfast then ended and Giotto insisted in helping and after a minute or two Nana finally gave in. Now they stood side by side cleaning the dishes. To Giotto it was nice to finally be doing something that he hadn't done in a long time. Other's may not see it as such but for Giotto cleaning dishes was actually relaxing. It made him feel a little more normal.

Still not used to being there he glanced around the small kitchen. Something caught his eye and looked to get a better view.

"Nana?" He said to get her attention.

"Yes, Giotto?" She asked.

"What's that?" He questioned pointing to something on the kitchen counter.

Looking to Nana for an answer he saw her blow some of her hair out of her face and place her hands onto her hips, "Really, that Tsu-chan. He's so forgetful." She mummbled, "He forgot his lunch." She said with a soft sigh.

Seeing this as a good chance to get a better look around this time he offered to take it to him. Nana happily accepted and after giving him the directions to the school sent him off with a bright smile. _She smiles a lot,_ he mused, _Tsuna smiled a lot too._

As he followed the directions that Nana gave to him a lot of things caught Giotto's attention. He would stop and examin anything that caught his attention. When he would lose interest he would keep on walking. _So many differnt things_. He thought to himself.

Stopping he stood in front of a large building. There was a name on the building, _Ah, this is it._

Walking towards the school he walked in and then realized something._ Great. Where do I go from here? _Deciding it was pointless to walk around aimlessly he looked around for any signs that indicated where to go. There was a sign showing where the office was and he walked in that direction. Going into the office he was met with a young lady who when she looked up stared at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Ignoring her reaction he smiled a charming smile at her, making her blush, and spoke, "Do you happen to know where I can find Tsunayoshi Sawada's class?" He asked.

Snapping out of her stupor the young lady replied, "Oh! Y-yes off c-course." She stammered a little before tapping away on her keyboard, "He's in room 1C"

With a final smile he thanked her and walked out of the office heading in the direction of the room that Tsuna would be in. Stading outside of the classroom he could see Tsuna and his friends talking near the back of the room. Not bothering to ask something to get him he just walked into the room and once he did everything went quiet. Everyone was staring at him, everyone except Tsuna and his friends of course. They seemd to be oblvious about the world around them. He couldn't help but feel a little angry at how close they seemed to be with each other. _How stupid. There'so need to get angry, they're just his friends... What am I getting all mad for anyway?_

Already used to getting stared at he continued on towards the 3 of them. He tapped Tsuna on his shoulder when he was close enough and he smiled when he gave a startled yelp, whipping around to see who tapped him. His and his friends shocked expressions were priceless making him almost laugh at their face.

"G-giotto! W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna stuttered a little. He was very aware of everyone's eyes on them and the whispers.

"I wonder who that is."

"Why's he talking to Tsuna?"

"He's really hot!"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

And so on and so forth. Giotto held his his hand out that held Tsuna's lunch, "You forgot your lunch. I thought I would bring it to you."

"O-oh. Thanks, Giotto." Tsuna said, giving him a grateful smile. Feeling the blood try to rush to his face he quickly forced it down and smiled softly in return, placing his hand on Tsuna's head lightly.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice asked from his left him.

"H-hibari!" Tsuna gulped, a little scared. Even though they were on the same side Hibari never failed to "bite" him if he did something wrong at school.

Not liking the reaction from Tsuna looked at Hibari frowning, but didn't turn his body away from Tsuna.

Hibari scowled when Giotto didn't say or do anything but stare at him, "Stop touching him." He added.

Raising an eyebrow at this he smirked a little and then wrapped his arms around an unsuspecting Tsuna pulling him into a hug. "Hiee!" Tsuna shrieked softly and struggled a little in his arms before relaxing.

Seeing Tsuna so relaxed in Giotto's arms Hibari's face darkened, "I'll bite you to death." He hissed, lifting his tonfu about to strike. Having had his fun he let go of Tsuna, "See you at home, Tsuna."

"See you..." He heard Tsuna trail off as he walked out of the room pleased with himself. Not only did he piss off Hibari he had also gotten to hug Tsuna. Yup today had started off on a good note. He went home smiling happily.

**In the Past:**

All the guardians were in the interrigation room trying to figure out who would be the one doing the interrigating.

"Well, Asari is the temperary leader." Alaide said smoothly.

Deciding not to fight it anymore and just wanting to get it all over with Asari walked over to the tied masked intruder and pulled off the mask. When they saw who it was their jaws practically hit the ground, "Alex?" They excalimed.

"Stop yelling." Alex scowled, "Is it really that big of a surprise?"

They thought that over and they realized that really it wasn't. For some reason it still seemed to catch them off guard though, "What the hell were you doing?" G asked, as he untied the women.

Once free she got to her feet and stretched, "That old man hasn't lost his touch I see." She grmbled to herself. Then turning to G answered his question, "Why I came here to see my fiancee of course! Now, where is he? He wasn't in his room."

_...Well, shit_. They all thought. They had completely forgotten about Alex. It wasn't a surprise though since she was often gone for large amounts of time, "Um, well, Giotto's not here now." G said slowly.

"Oh really? Then I'll just wait for him to come back." She replied, walking out the interigation room.

"If he comes back..." Knuckle mummbled. Before anyone could blink she was in the door way.

"What did you say, Knuckle? Why wouldn't he come back? Where exactly did he go?" She demanded.

Putting his hands up in surrender Knuckle shook his head. "Someone tell me before I start kicking someone's butt!" She scowled.

"He'll be back." Asari assured. "Don't worry about it too much."

Not liking being left out of the loop, especially where her fiancee was concerned, she huffed and stalked out of the room knowing they wouldn't tell her anything no matter how much she asked. The others were relieved when she just dropped it and left.

"Now what?" Lampo asked.

"Ugh. This situtation just sucks!" G hissed to no one in particular and the others could only silently agree.

"I wonder what she will say when she sees how close Giotto and Tsuna are." Alaude said, smirking at the thought, "You know, suddenly this situation just got a lot more interesting." Everyone else sweat-dropped at how pleased he seemed by this sudden change of events.

"Hey! Why are you guys still in here?" Alex asked curiously, walking back into the room herself.

"Nothing." Alaude said plainly as he walked passed her. The rest of them went and walked out with her.

"How were you able to come here? I thought you weren't coming back for a while." Knuckle said.

"I managed to get permission to come for a little bit." She chirped, looking positively ecstatic by the fact.

"That's good." He replied.

"Yeah, it's good to see you Alex." Asari added.

"It has been really quiet around here without you." G commented. Getting a kick in the back for that, "Oww! What was that for?" He complained.

"Because!" Was all she said.

They walked in silence from then on, but it was a comfortable silience. Afterall all of them have known each other practically their whole lives. Reaching the livingroom they all sat down and caught up with eavh other. There was a lull in the conversation for a bit and Alex spoke.

"It really is good to be back!" She beamed, "I've really missed all of you."

Then her smiled fell, "I wanna see Giotto." She whispered softly. "I don't like being away from him. It makes me nervous."

"He'll be back soon!" Lampo was quick to assure. _Just he won't be alone..._

"So, what brought you back?" G asked.

"I'm on a mission!" She said.

"Oh yeah What is it?" Alaude asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"To make Giotto fall in love with me!" She replied with a wink.

Dumbfounded they just stared at her, "W-why? I mean you're already getting married. Isn't that enough?" Lampo questioned.

"You silly goose." She tsked, then smiled softly, "How could I possibly be happy with someone that doesn't love me the way I love them?"

_Alex... _They all grimaced.

"Well, I'm tired I'm going to go take a nap." She said and practically danced away and up the stairs.

"This whole thing left me drained. I'm going to go take a nap too." G announced. Everyone else feeling tired too went to their own rooms as well.

* * *

Ok, so in this chapter Giotto sees Tsuna's basic routine for school and the breakfast routine as well. There was also the surprise of finding out he has a fiancee who pretended to be a spy *gasp*. Sorry sorry about the whole intruder thing turning out totally different then what I said it would be earlier ._. I hope you still liked it! ^_^

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story: **Eruaphadeth, Satol, Lascka, Kirino Tsuki, aerinkudo, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Queen Phantomhive, Akari-chan, Alucard-Nightroad89, snappl3jacks, The Neo Productions, SheenaFox, TheAnimeOtaku XD, racooncity, KiraLacus Forever, Akari Neko-chan, Ophianara Blade, XsereniteX, Lenah Kaus B.A.M, KitsuneDango, TsunaxGiotto4ever, LilyMoonstone, TsunaGuardians4ever, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Apples, 1arigato, Mel-Chama, katsuki, HoshinaYuki, Gin Nanashi, LonelyDayzDreamer, track, ezcap1st, .b02.0, tujing, Hero Of The Hazard, Your Misery-MY joy**

And to the people that have reviewed more then once you all get hugs. *hugs*

I would again also like to thank the people that favorited, and put this story in their alert. Thanks a bunch!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Here is another update. Fast, huh? Hehe only because I already had this outlined a little... Oh, I don't have microsoft on my computer yet. Still haven't bought it -_- so the spelling might be bad... Well, this chapter took a way different turn then I was planning. The idea just came to mind so I hope you that you will like it *smiles nervously*

This is a time-travel fic. Not very original, but ehh.

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai hints, also I think everyone is OOC xD. One more thing, my grammar stinks, so sorry about that^^

**Another thing:** If you have anything in particular you would like to see in the story I am always open for suggestions. I already got one or 2 things people have said they would like to see and I will be writing those chapters as soon as I can^^.

**Brothers: **If you are reading this story as well, Sorry but I will not be able to update for a little more. I barely had time to update this chapter and the only reason I could was becuase we had a snow storm which meant no school. Woot! :'D

_**blahblah**_-Thoughts

"blablah"-Talking

* * *

Groaning softly Tsuna sat up and looked around his surroundings. He was in Giotto's room, _Great I'm back in the past._ The last thing he remembered was being at school with Gokudera and Yamamoto. _I've got to figure out how this is happening and put a stop to it; or atleast learn to control it. _He thought to himself determined.

So lost in his thoughts Tsuna didn't notice what, or rather who, he was sitting on top of. He was oblivious to the fact that the person was looking up at him intently a strange spark in his eye. Then he was snapped out of his thoughts by a small scream. Whipping around to the source of the scream he saw a young beautiful women standing standing in the doorway of Giotto's room. Her mouth was open slightly, eyes wide, and a soft bluh dusting her cheeks.

When she finally seemed to snap out of her shock she spoke demandingly, "Get off of my fiacee!"

_Fiancee? _He mused to himself confused. Suddenly feeling something shift under him he looked down to see Giotto under him. A furious bluch took over his face and he clumsily jumped off of him, surprsingly not falling to the ground from his clumsiness.

"It's not what it looks like!" He exclaimed.

"Oh really?" She said unconvinced.

"Really!" He was quick to assure, "Um... W-who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I should be asking you that." She said placing her hands on her hips, but then she answered him anway, "My name is Alexandra. I am Giotto's fiancee."

"Ah! It's nice to meet you! My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna. I am Giotto's friend...?" He trailed off, unsure of himself. He actually wasn't really sure where he stood with the Primo; Sure he had introduced Giotto as a friend to his friends but Giotto never really called him his friend.

_Friend, huh?_ Alex mused absently.

"That's rare." She said staring at Giotto intently, "You don't usually go off looking for friends."

Giotto ignored her while he stood up, "I didn't go off looking for him. He found _me." _He responded cooly.

"What's with all the noise?" A disgruntled Lampo asked annoyed.

"Primo! You're back." G smiled from behind Lampo, "Ah, Tsuna's here too. Good to see you again."

At that everyone, including all the guardians who just arrived, stared at him balnkly. He noticed all the stares and frowned, "What?"

Shaking their heads they didn't say anything, "So, what was with that scream?" He continued.

"He," Alex started, "was ontop of my fiancee."

"That's all?" Knuckle asked curiously. He had expected fot it to be something a little more dangerous, not... awkward.

"Yup, that's all." She confirmed.

"They're always like that." Alaude grunted, waving a hand dismissing it.

A soft grumble coming from in the direction of Giotto and Tsuna caught all of their attentions. Looking towards the Primo he shook his head, smiling, and pointed to Tsuna. Feeling everyone's eyes on him Tsuna turned red, "U-um, I'm hungry. I didn't get to eat lunch before coming here." He grumbled miffed.

Feeling someone's hand on his head he looked to the person. He had expected it to be Giotto but was shocked to see that it was Alex. He hadn't even heard her move. Seeing his surprise she smiled, "I'm hungry myself. I just finished making lunch so all of you go eat." She ordered, Looking back to Tsuna her smile turned light, "I didn't make that much since I didn't expect a guest, but I will go make some lunch for you as well."

Feeling bad for having to make her go throught the trouble he protested, "No, that's ok. I can make myself something."

Ignoring his protests she started walking out the door. Standing in the doorframe like earlier she asked, "What would you like Tsuna?"

"What everyone else is having." He said quickly, not wanting to bother her.

Then she walked back over to him and ushered him out and told him to join everyone else in the diningroom. He decided that she must want some alone time with Giotto.

Giotto was ready for anything, but he wasn't prepared for Alex to be so kind to Tsuna, "I like him, Giotto." She said softly, "You have met a really good kid."

Giotto smiled at that. Then his smile dropped a little, "What are you doing here Alex?"

Grinning she gave him the same answer she had given the guardians last time, "I'm here on a mission!"

He hadn't been expecting that answer, "What kind of mission?" He asked suspiciously.

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, "It's a secret."

While Giotto and Alex were talking upstairs Tauns sat at the table to the right of where Giotto's chair was. Everyone was waiting for the Primo and Alex to get there so they could start eating, "Tsuna, You guys went to your time, right?" Lampo asked.

"Yeah, we did." Tsuna confirmed.

"What did you guys do?" G asked, wanting to know what kinds of things there were to do in the furture.

"Nothing." Tsuna said plainly.

"Nothing?" Daemon asked, not believing him, "You couldn't have done nothing."

"No really. We didn't do anything." Tsuna stated, "When we got to my time it was already night so we just went to my house to sleep. Then I had school in the morrning and we were brought here while I was in school."

"School? How boring." G commented.

"Very boring." Tsuna agreed, _What's taking Giotto and Alex so long? _A thought suddenly occured to him, _maybe they're, no, no, they couldn't be... _He felt the blood rush to his face by the very thought that they could be doing _that. _He didn't know that even when his blush went away his face was still flushed. All of a sudden he didn't feel that great._ I don't feel so good. Am I sick? Oh yeah, I am._ That's right when he woke up he didn't feel so good, but the adrenaline rushing through him from his panick to get to school on time made him forget about it. Now he remembered, he had passed out during class, and now he was here.

His flushed face didn't go unnoticed by the guardians and they vaguely wondered what was wrong with the kid, "Hey, you alright kid?" G asked sounding concerned. Only getting a dazed look in response he placed his hand on Tsuna's forehead. _It's hot. He has a bad fever._

Standing up he carefully lifted Tsuna to his feet and lead him away from the diningroom and into the hall away from the other's, "You're sick." He said bluntly, and got a nod in response, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tsuna looked down at his feet suddenly really shy, "I forgot." He said timidly. All G could do was stare at him blankly for a moment, _Better tell Giotto._ With that in mind he tunred and was about to walk away when he heard a soft gasp and a hand clutch the back of his button up shirt. Looking back he he was shocked at seeing the pale face and scared eyes of Tsuna, "D-don't l-leave me-e." He stammered pitifully. _What?_

He hated for people to know because it was embarrassing but when he got sick Tsuna became very clingy to the person that first notices his sickness.

_Why me?_ G inwardly graoned. Patting Tsuna's head he assured him gently, "I won't leave you. Now let's go find giotto, ok?"

"Ok." Tsuna said quietly.

They walked for a little when Tsuna stopped suddenly. "What's wrong Tsuna?" Ge asked also stopping.

Not looking at G Tsuna looked down and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, looking like a timid little kid, which he was, but not he seemed even younger. He mumbled something that G couldn't quite catch, "What was that?"

"I-I'm tired." He repeated a little louder.

"Ah, I see." Moving back rill he was in front of Tsuna G turned so his back faced Tsuna and knelt down, "Get on." He encouraged.

Giving in easily Tsuna wrapped his arms around G's neck and felt G's hands slide around the back of his knees and he was hoisted up a little more securely as G stood up, "Thanks." Tsuna whispered and rested his head on his shoulder.

G hummed softly in reply, "Do you hate me, G?" Tsuna asked sleepily.

"If I hate you, would I be doing this?" He countered.

There wasn't a response and for a second G thought he had fallen asleep, but Tsuna spoke again, "That's true, but the first time we met you were really mean." He reminded.

"W-well, I was just being cautious, y'know?" He said.

"Yeah, I do." He said and nuzzled G's shoulder causing a shiver to go through G. Blinking at the sudden sensation G frowned.

"Don't do that." Ge scolded, lightly.

"Do what?" Tsuna asked, drowsily.

Letting out a sigh G shook his head a little, "Nevermind."

"I hate this."

"Yeah, being sick does suck." G commented.

The rest of the walk to Giotto's room was silent and in that silence Tsuan's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep. Reaching the desired room G knocked on the door and waited for the approval to go in. The second he got it he walked into the room and Giotto was beside him in the blink of an eye when he got to the middle of the room.

"What happened?" Giotto demanded while grabbing Tsuna to get him off of G and into bed.

Feeling someone try to pull him away from G he whined a little and tightened his arms around G, "Tsuna? Come on it's Giotto. Let go of G so I can put you into bed."

Giotto couldn't help but feel a little hurt at what Tsuna said next, "No, I don't want to. Leave me alone." He whimpered softly.

All G could do was stare at his boss helplessly. He knew how much he cared for Tsuna, even though they had known each other for a short amount of time. Seeing Giotto like this really made him feel bad, "Tsuna? Come on buddy. Primo just wants to make you more comfortable. Can you go with him? It'll really make me happy" He said gently.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he felt Tsuna's hold on him loosen and him agree, albeit not happily. Watching Giotto handle Tsuna with such care made him really think about what was going on in Giotto's head.

_Why did he listen to G and not me?_ Was the only question going through Giotto's head. He absently put Tsuna into bed and covered him as he tried to think of an answer to the question. Feeling a headache coming on from thinking about it too much he decided to stop. Tsuna was asleep and that was good, "Let's let him rest."

"Primo..." He trailed off when Giotto just smiled at him, it was a little off though.

Giotto suddenly grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out of the room, down the stairs, and into the diningroom. His grip was a little tight and his hand was shaking a little, but G didn't say anything.

"There you two are!" Alex scowled, "I've reheated your food 4 times. You know better then to be late." She scolded.

Looking between the 2 she looked around to make sure she didn't miss him and when she saw he wasn't there she pursed her lips, displeased, "Where is Tsuna?"

"He's sick. He's sleeping in my room" Giotto said rather plainly. The other's noticed this and glanced at each other. He was being oddly aloof about that fact and G looked very worried with it. _It's like they switched roles..._ Sweat dropping at the thought they looked to Alex, who also seemed worried.

"Really? I should go check on him." She said and hurriedly rushed upstairs. She was worried for Tsuna but she was also worried about Giotto. When they had been left alone they had caught up a bit and everything Giotto had to say seemed to always invlove Tsuna. His eyes would light up at his name and his smile would become a little brighter. When he said Tsuna was sick he didn't seem to care in the least. _Something must have happened, but what could have happened in such a short amount of time?_

Reaching Giotto's room she walked in and saw Tsuna laying in the bed asleep, face flushed, and sweat on his face, "You poor thing." She murmmered, placing a hand on his forehead.

"G?" He graoned softly, opening his eyes groggily, "Alex? W-Where's G?" He asked.

"He's downstairs eating his lunch." She answered.

"C-can you bring him?" He asked timidly.

"Sure, but why G?" She questioned, curiousity getting the better of her.

He shrugged tiredly and then said something that would have made her blush if he hadn't been so sick and vulnerable, "I want him."

She didn't quite understand why it _had _to be G but she couldn't deny him, he was too cute! "Alright, I will go get G."

Going down stairs she walked over to G and whispered in his ear, all too aware that Giotto was staring at her intently, "Tsuna wants you." She knew it sounded a little strange but really did he have to spit out his drink like that?

"W-what? What do you mean?" He demanded.

"I mean what I said." She said plainly and then stared at him rather pointedly. Getiting the hint G stood and excused himself, "Oh, and take this up to him while you are at it." She said as she came out of the kitchen. It was a glass of water and some medicine. She smiled sheepishly, "I forgot to grab it in my rush to check on him."

_When did I become the person he wanted to be around most?_ He mused silently to himself, "Tsuna, what are you doing up?" Giotto asked, worriedly.

"G-G didn't come up." He said, sounding like he was going to cry, _Gah! Why am I always like this when I get sick?_ He thought to himself frustrated.

"You should be in bed, "Giotto started stiffly, "go upstais and G will be up in a second."

"B-but-"

"But nothing, go to bed." Giotto cut him off sternly.

Bowing his head Tsuna nodded a little and headed to the stairs. G followed and pt his hand on Tsuna's head when he was next to him. Tsuna looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. Everyone looked at Giotto, "What's the matter with you?" Alex asked bluntly, after they were out of ear shot.

"I don't know what you mean."

"20 minutes ago you were all smiles when you saw and talked to and about him. What gives?" She frowned.

"I don't understand what you mean." He said, a dangerous edge in his tone. Alex debated whether to just let it go or ask him again. _I can always ask again later._

**Later that day, at night basically...**

Tsuna awoke feeling a whole lot better. Feeling an arm around his waist he look over and saw G. Unsure what to make of this new development he just laid there. _G really is a nice person. He took care of me and didn't get frustrated or angry._ Smiling, he snuggled up against him a little before carefully lifting his arm and sliding out of his arms, putting a pillow in his place. He snickered when G cuddled the pillow, buring his face in it.

_So this is what G's room looks like._ He smiled as he looked around. It was really neat, then a thought struck him, _I wonder where Giotto is._

Quietly opening the door he slipped out and padded down the hall to Giotto's room. He knocked on it and went in when he was told to enter, "Hi, Giotto." He chirped, once he fully opened the door.

Seeing Tsuna smiling in the doorway, looking much better, he wasn't quite sure how to act. He had been rather cold to him this whole time he was sick, "What are you doing here, Tsuna?" He questioned, a little coldly.

Smile turning unsure Tsuna looked down to his feet, "W-well, I wanted to see you..." He trailed off.

_What? _"Really?" Giotto asked hestitantly.

"Yeah."

They were silent for moment before Giotto spoke quietly, "Why G?" He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Why did you only want G? I was worried, but you didn't want anyone other then G." He said, bitterly.

"O-oh. Well, that's because..." He really didn't want to say it.

"Because?" Giotto prompted.

Sigh. *(Because I get clingy to the first person that notices I am sick.) He blurted out in a rush.

Giotto stared at him blankly trying to decipher what he just said and when he did a smile broke out on his face then he chuckled, and then laughed outright.

Tsuna was being laughed at and he blushed inwardly graoning. He gasped in surprise when he was pulled into a tight hug, coutesy of the Primo. It was too tight, "P-primo... c-c...b-b-breath." He managed to gasp out.

"Let go of the poor boy, Giotto." Alex said from the doorway and then walked in and smacked Giotto on the back of the head when he didn't do as she said. Smiling softly she gently rubbed Tsuna's back while he caught his breath, "Are you alright, Tsu-chan?" She asked.

Quickly looking to her his eyes widened, "Tsu-chan." He whispered softly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that." She apologized profusely.

"No, it's ok, just..."

"Just what?" She encouraged him to continue.

"That's what my mom calls me." He said, "I just realized how much I miss her." He looked down. He always seemed to dissapear for some reason or another. His mom never mentioned it, but he knew she must have felt lonely. No one was there with her those times because they were all with him, _mom, you must have been sad._ Why was he only thinking about his mom's feeling's now?

Seeing how down he looked Alex couldn't resist the urge to hug him. To her surprise he hugged her back tightly, "I'm hungry." he said suddenly, thoroughly ruining the moment.

Sweatdropping she pulled away and told him there was food downstairs.

Going towards the door he suddenly found himself with a mouth full of pillow, _what the heck?_

"You scared me!" G growled, "I woke up and you were gone."

"Ah, sorry!" He said as he ran out of the room and passed everyone.

"Where are you going now?" G called out after him.

"To eat!" He called back.

"He's getting a little too comfortable don't you think Giotto?" Alaude said smoothly.

"Leave him alone." Giotto said, "Who knows how long he's going to be here or how many times he will be coming back. Let him get as comfortbale as he wants."

"Whatever." Alaude said.

They all left leaving only Giotto and Alex alone in the room again.

"Giotto." She said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You have met a really nice child." She said, smiling. Her feelings were a mess. She really wanted to dislike the kid but she couldn't bring herself to. Closing her eyes she tried not to cry at how obvious it was. He would never love her, not now that _he _was around. _I won't give up though! I will try my best and if it doesn't work out then atleast I won't have any regrets._

"Yeah. A really nice kid." He agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

*Imagine that that is all bunched together. For some reason it won't stayed saved that way on here D

Wow! My longest chapter yet! So this chapter is twas mainly about Tsuna and G bonding. I did it because I wanted G and Tsuna to be close in this story. I dunno why, but i just did xD. Well, I hope you enjyed the chapter^^.

**Next Chapter: **Sorry, I don't have a chapter thought up yet, but I will start to think about it and outline it as soon as I can ^^;

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story: **Eruaphadeth, Satol, Lascka, Kirino Tsuki, aerinkudo, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Queen Phantomhive, Akari-chan, Alucard-Nightroad89, snappl3jacks, The Neo Productions, SheenaFox, TheAnimeOtaku XD, racooncity, KiraLacus Forever, Akari Neko-chan, Ophianara Blade, XsereniteX, Lenah Kaus B.A.M, KitsuneDango, TsunaxGiotto4ever, LilyMoonstone, TsunaGuardians4ever, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Apples, 1arigato, Mel-Chama, katsuki, HoshinaYuki, Gin Nanashi, LonelyDayzDreamer, track, ezcap1st, .b02.0, tujing, Hero Of The Hazard, Your Misery-MY joy, pokermaniac039, and **

And to the people that have reviewed more then once you all get hugs. *hugs*

I would again also like to thank the people that favorited, and put this story in their alert. Thanks a bunch!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Updated! Yay! So, this story is coming out way different then I originally planned! Is it ok? I don't really know D8 I hope you still liked it _

This is a time-travel fic. Not very original, but ehh.

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai hints, also I think everyone is OOC xD. One more thing, my grammar stinks, so sorry about that^^

**Another thing:** If you have anything in particular you would like to see in the story I am always open for suggestions. I already got one or 2 things people have said they would like to see and I will be writing those chapters as soon as I can^^.

**Brothers: **If you are reading this story as well, Sorry but I will not be able to update for a little more. I barely had time to update this chapter and the only reason I could was becuase we had a snow storm which meant no school. Woot! :'D

_**blahblah**_-Thoughts

"blablah"-Talking

* * *

"G!" Tsuna called out to G when he saw him walking across his new room. Giotto had finally decided to give him his own room. He was relieved to finally have a place where he could go to and be alone. Sure he had privacy in Giotto's room but he had to ask for it, and since Alex had come he felt a little uncomfortable about sharing a room with Giotto, especially when she looked at him like _that. _It made him feel like he was doing something really wrong.

"Yeah?" G asked a little startled at suddenly being called out to.

"I'm bored." Tsuna said smiling, "Let's go do something."

"Like what?" G asked curiously.

Shrugging Tsuna grabbed G's arms and dragged him towards the house(mansion?) entrance, "Anything! I am this close of dying from boredom." He said dramatically, using his finger and thumb to show just how close he was.

G shook his arm trying to get Tsuna to let go, "I can't right now, Tsuna. I have some things to take care of."

"Really?" He deflated.

Feeling bad for Tsuna being stuck here with nothing to do he relented, "Alright, let's do something."

He smiled softly when Tsuna's face lit up and he was once again being dragged around by Tsuna. Reaching the front door Tsuna was about to open it when it opened and in walked Giotto with Alex. Alex smiled at them happily and hugged Tsuna, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"We're going out." Tsuna chirped, hugging her back. Alex, Tsuna found out early on, was a very affectionate person.

"Where to?" Giotto asked, actually interested.

"We don't know yet." G shrugged. A thoughtful look crossing his face.

"Do you guys wanna come?" Tsuna invited.

"Sure Tsuna!" Alex was quick to agree, "Let's go."

"O-ok." He stammered a little when she grabbed his hand. He wasn't fully used to a girl or rather woman, one that wasn't his mom that is, being so touchy with him. Not even Haru was this touchy, sure she hugged him sometimes, but she never went around trying to hold his hand or anything.

"Your eyes are turning green." G snickered. Things certainly have gotten interesting since Tsuna had come around.

Giotto just glared at him, following after Alex and Tsuna. He wasn't jealous, the very thought made him wrinkle his nose in distaste, "You guys are really slow." Tsuna sighed. Grabbing both of their hands he failed to see the surprised blushes on both of their faces at the suddenness of the action. Up ahead they could see Alex, who looked way too amused, but there was something else in her eyes that Tsuna couldn't quite place.

Tsuna was so natural around them, it made Alex feel a little nervous. All the guys, even Alaude had gotten used to having the kid around, _how long has he been here? _She thought to herself, _How long did it take to make his stay feel permanent? He even got his own room_.

"lex... Alex!" G snapped, getting tired of getting no response.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I was suggesting we go eat lunch." Giotto repeated slowly.

"Alright, lets do that." She agreed, "Where do you guys wanna eat?" She phrased it that way, but she looked to Tsuna when she asked. G and Giotto sweat-dropped, she was totally being a mother-hen. Whether she noticed it neither of them were sure.

"Um, I don't know much about what they have here so anything you guys pick is fine." Tsuna assured.

A lot of thinking and a few suggestions later they found themselves seated in a big-ish restaurant. Seeing how expensive the place looked Tsuna was afraid to even look at the menu. Timidly, he grabbed his menu and opened it up. Looking over it his expression turned blank, he couldn't read any of it.

"Something wrong?" Giotto asked worriedly. Suddenly thinking that maybe they should have gone to somewhere else instead.

"U-um, we-ll..." He trailed off, hoping that maybe he could make out _some _word so they would stop looking at him, he couldn't, "I-I don't know how to read Italian." He admitted, Reborn had been teaching him some words and phrases here and there, but he had never really taught him how to read it.

They all could have smacked themselves, they had completely forgotten. How they had forgotten, they had no idea, "Don't worry about it Tsuna. Just tell us what you like and we will order something for you." Alex smiled.

"Also, I don't have any money." He added.

"Tsk! Even if you had it you wouldn't be paying." G said in a way that made it sound like it should have been obvious.

"G is right Tsuna. Giotto will be paying for our lunch." Alex chirped.

"Yeah, Tsuna, so just eat as much as you like." Giotto smiled.

Tsuna had never really liked people paying for him, but since he didn't have and probably wouldn't have any money he would have to let them pay, at least this time. He named off some foods that he liked and the others went to work scanning the menu for anything that contained the things that he liked. They were lucky to some across something that seemed like he would enjoy and ordered it, along with their own dishes.

The time there was spent eating, talking, joking, and just enjoying each others company. The relaxed atmosphere was a nice change from from the tenseness that had been around lately. The atmosphere, however, was broken when they heard shouts and screaming from the lower floor of the restaurant, "We heard Giotto Vongola is here. Where is he?" A familiarly deep voice asked.

"Well, this can't be good." G commented, and received "you think" looks from Giotto and Alex, while Tsuna just looked confused.

A bunch of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and a second or 2 later. When the people reached the top of the stairs they could all see who it was. There was more screaming and the sound of feet pounding the ground as people ran down the stairs and out of the restaurant. To Tsuna it was very unnerving, having never witnessed something like it before, well, except maybe in movies. The other 3 at the table however were as calm as ever and just stared at the group of guys coolly.

Before Tsuna could even blink they were surrounded by the guys and he was suddenly grabbed and hauled out of his chair, being held captive against a strong muscular chest with an equally strong muscular arm around his waist, "Hey!" Tsuna protested unhappily.

"Let him go, Venedici!" G hissed standing up.

"Ohohoho." The man now known as Venedici laughed, " You want him? Come to the Venedici home and get him." He challenged, while walking away with a dazed Tsuna, who couldn't quite figure out how things turned out with him being a hostage.

Venedici held the car door for Tsuna to get in and Tsuna just stood there staring at him blankly, "Get in." Venedici instructed. When he still didn't move Venedici put his hand on Tsuna's back and gave him a light shove. _Why is he being so nice?_ Tsuna's head was spinning. He was helpless, Venedici hadn't really done anything to hurt him so he would feel bad just attacking him out of nowhere. With no other option but to get in Tsuna slid into the seat and sat as far away as Venedici, who slid in as well, as possible.

"Something wrong?" Venedici asked nicely, smiling softly.

Tsuna stared at him uncertainly,_ besides the fact that you kidnapped me?_, was what he wanted to say, but when he opened his mouth what came out was a stammered, "N-no".

At his response Venedici's eyes lit up with amusement, "You're cute!" Venedici practically squealed, causing Tsuna's eyes to widen and making him cower against the car door. While cowering against the door Tsuna studied his "captor" warily.

He looked to be about the same age as Giotto maybe a year or 2 younger. He was well built, his muscles subtly visible, not at all bulky. His hair was a nice shade of auburn that hung in his face, slightly covering his eyes that were a beautiful emerald. From how he had to crane his neck to look up at him when they had been outside Venedici was at least a head taller then himself.

Venedici was very handsome, was Tsuna's concluding thought. Quickly dismissing the thought as soon as it came he tried to think of other things, mostly about what was going to happen now. His thoughts were suddenly cut off when the car came to a stop.

"We're here, boss." One of Venedici's men said as the car door was opened for them.

They both slid out of the back seat and once they were out Venedici smiled at Tsuna, "Let's go in."

Tsuna returned the smile with a timid one of his own and let Venedici lead him into the mansion they were now in front of. He was confident that Giotto and the others would come and get him soon.

Once inside the mansion he was given a tour and then they all settled to have lunch. To Tsuna it felt more like he was a guest then a captive and he was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself.

The doorbell rang making Venedici smile, "Looks like the rest of our guests have arrived. I'll be back in a moment." He said, saying the last part mostly to Tsuna.

Walking out of the dinning room Venedici walked towards the main door and opened it, smiling pleasantly to his guests, "Giotto, G, Alex. Nice of you to join us!"

Ignoring him Giotto got right to the point, "Where's Tsuna?"

"Don't worry about him, he's fine." Was the response, "Come into the dinning room, we're all having lunch." Venedici led them towards the dinning room.

"We're not here to stay." Giotto scowled.

Rolling his eyes at Giotto Venedici didn't say anything to that.

G, Giotto, and Alex were all getting impatient and anxious, "Where the hell is Tsuna?" They all shouted, and immediately all blushed embarrassed when they saw Tsuna sitting at the table eating.

Surprised by the sudden shouts of 3 familiar voices Tsuna looked up and smiled brightly at the familiar faces. He even waved, though he was curious as to why they looked so surprised at seeing him there.

"You're finally here." Tsuna chirped, "What took you so long?" He added, pretending to look and sound miffed.

Tsuna was sitting at the table a little too contentedly and Giotto frowned. He didn't like this situation, not at all. He especially didn't like how a soft blush dusted Tsuna's cheeks when Venedici placed his hands on his shoulders. Stalking over he grabbed Tsuna by his arm and pulled him up to his feet, "We're leaving." He announced.

"What? But I'm still hungry." Tsuna said, trying to resist the pull on his arm.

"You can eat when we get back." Giotto assured, pulling him along.

_But I'm hungry now_, he thought to himself sighing softly. Suddenly his arm was set free and he heard Giotto yelp in pain. Looking to see what had happened he held back a laugh when he saw Alex was holding onto Giotto's ear and pulling it hard, "Let the poor boy eat." She scolded, lightly and then let go.

Turning to face Tsuna Alex smiled down at him, "Go back and eat. We'll go when you're done."

Smiling up at her happily he hugged, "Have I told you you're my favorite?"

"Haha, no you haven't, but I'm glad to hear it." She chirped, pleased. Then she smiled smugly at Giotto and G who had been watching the little moment in disbelief.

The whole time Tsuna was there all he seemed to do was talk with everyone. He was a lot more comfortable his first time here then he had been the first time he had arrived at Giotto's. Giotto didn't know it, but he was pouting and G and Alex were all too happy to point it out.

"You're pouting." Alex commented.

"No I'm not." Giotto denied vehemently.

"Yeah, you kind of are." G backed her up, his mouth full of food.

"You know better then to talk with your full." Alex said, pursing her lips and then turned her attention back to Giotto who was glaring at Venedici angrily. Alex felt her heart clench painfully and her breath hitched for a moment. It hurt to see him feel all these feelings because of someone else, but she was also happy for him. Happy that he could feel this way about someone even if that someone wasn't her. _He doesn't even realize it,_ she mused to herself.

"Why are you staring at me?" Giotto's voice cut through her train of thought.

Startled Alex looked to him and shook her head a little, "No reason. I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"About Tsuna." She replied, knowing that would catch his interest.

"What about him?" He questioned, _I knew it_, she giggled softly, causing Giotto and G to look at her strangely.

"I think Venedici likes him." She practically sang. At that Giotto's eyes widened and G spit out the water he had in his mouth, "Gross." She flinched a little.

"No way!" G practically shouted, getting everyone's, including Tsuna's, attention. Blushing a little he glared at all of them and turned back to Alex and Giotto, "There's no way that's possible. Venedici doesn't like anyone. He's practically asexual."

Giotto agreed with him but Alex shook her head lightly, "That may be true, but he seems to be quite taken with our little Tsuna." She smiled.

Before anyone else could say anymore Tsuna and Venedici appeared before them, "I'm done." Tsuna announced.

"Great, let's go." Giotto said, wanting to get out of there and away from Venedici as fast as possible. Grabbing Tsuna's hand he led him and the others to the door with Venedici trailing behind them all. Reaching the door he stopped when Tsuna suddenly stopped. Looking over his shoulder to see what the hold up was he held back a growl when he saw that it was Venedici that was holding up their departure, he was holding Tsuna's hand too.

"Tsuna, can I talk to you for a minute?" Venedici asked, smiling.

"Sure!" Tsuna agreed, without hesitation, oblivious to Giotto's displeasure. He tried to walk over to where Venedici had moved so they could talk in private, but he found he couldn't move. "Giotto can you let go of my hand?"

"No." He said plainly.

"What? Why?" Tsuna asked confused.

Giotto didn't like what he was going to do next, "I wanna go home." He uncharacteristically complained, ignoring G and Alex who were giving him pitying and "how pathetic" looks.

Blinking, Tsuna nodded slowly but still shook his hand free from Giotto's grip, "I'll make it quick." He assured softly, and quickly made his way over to Venedici. Once he reached him he smiled up at him, "Thanks for lunch." He said, gratefully.

"You're very welcome." Was the response.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"I was just curious about something. Do you like Giotto?" He asked.

Surprised by the suddenness of the question Tsuna just stood there dumbfounded for a moment, "W-what? N-no!" He denied blushing furiously.

For some odd reason Venedici was pleased to hear that little bit of information, "Well, I suppose I should let you go now before Giotto bursts into flames." He joked softly causing Tsuna to laugh lightly. Grabbing Tsuna's hand Venedici brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it, "I will see you soon, Tsuna." He promised.

Blushing and speechless, all Tsuna could do was nod before he was dragged away by Giotto who was fuming from the scene that he just witnessed. G wasn't very happy about it either and Alex, well, Alex was just enjoying the show.

"We're going home, _NOW_!" Giotto ground out.

Tsuna let him drag him out without complaint or resistance this time. The days events were finally catching up and it left him tired. Letting out a yawn Tsuna unconsciously moved closer to Giotto and leaned on him a little.

Feeling his anger start to diminish Giotto placed his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, letting him lean on him some more, "Tired?"

"Yeah." He confirmed, "It was nice though. I had fun."

"That's good." Giotto murmured.

Moving away from Tsuna slowly Giotto opened the back door of his car so that Tsuna could get in and Alex slid in after him. Then G got in the passenger seat and Giotto in the driver's seat and started driving away from the Venedici mansion.

Too sleepy to sit up Tsuna slouched in his seat. Seeing him nodding off while sitting Alex grabbed his head gently and led him to lay his head down on her lap. Letting her do this Tsuna curled up on his side in the remaining space of the backseat.

"Wow, he really is tired." G commented.

"Yeah." Alex nodded, as she absently ran her hand through Tsuna's hair gently.

"Mom." He sighed softly in his sleep.

No one spoke after he said that, each in their own thoughts. When they arrived Giotto and G both got out, but Alex didn't move, waiting for G and Giotto to take Tsuna out of the car. G went around the car and opened the door so Giotto could take him out. Lifting him up lightly he pulled him out of the car and held him bridal style. He slowly carried him into the house with G and Alex trailing a little behind.

Going up the stairs he walked over to Tsuna's room, which was next to him, and walked inside of it. Giotto gently placed Tsuna onto the bed and covered him up then walked out of the room and downstairs to where G and Alex were.

"Where is everyone?" He murmured softly to himself.

"I was wondering the same thing." Alex mused.

The rest of the time that Tsuna was asleep the 3 old friends took the time to talk about anything and everything. It felt just like old times and they all relished in the feeling.

When nightfall came Tsuna had finally woken up and the rest of the guardians had returned from, wherever they were at. Dinner had just been prepared so they all settled down to eat, all of them starving.

The table was filled with everyone talking about one thing or another. When the doorbell rang they all looked to each other curiously, wondering if someone was expecting anyone. Apparently no one was.

They could all hear footsteps coming down the hall towards the dinning room and then someone appeared, and that someone was... Venedici!

"Hey, Vongola, I'm gonna need to stay here for a while, that ok?" He asked.

His question was met with silence, as Giotto was too speechless to say anything. Taking the silence as a yes, even though he knew it wasn't, he looked to Tsuna and smiled at him, "Told you I'd be seeing you soon."

G, Tsuna, and Alex just stared at him blankly.

_Things are going to get a lot more interesting,_ Alex thought, giggling.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ G thought to himself.

_Oh, hell no_. Was Giotto's only thought.

* * *

Hehe, another pretty long chapter. I added another OC :O. I honestly have no idea what pairing I will have in this story or if it will be really romance or not. Maybe I will do border line romance with all the possible pairings? Hm, well, we will just have to see.

Also, sorry that the ending was kinda rushed I wanted to get this story updated since I already had most of it done.

OMG you won't guess what happened. I lost my notebook! The one where I had some chapters outlined, how not cool! I don't want to take forever to update so I will try to remember how they were outlined and update quickly.

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story: **Eruaphadeth, Satol, Lascka, Kirino Tsuki, aerinkudo, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Queen Phantomhive, Akari-chan, Alucard-Nightroad89, snappl3jacks, The Neo Productions, SheenaFox, TheAnimeOtaku XD, racooncity, KiraLacus Forever, Akari Neko-chan, Ophianara Blade, XsereniteX, Lenah Kaus B.A.M, KitsuneDango, TsunaxGiotto4ever, LilyMoonstone, TsunaGuardians4ever, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Apples, 1arigato, Mel-Chama, katsuki, HoshinaYuki, Gin Nanashi, LonelyDayzDreamer, track, ezcap1st, .b02.0, tujing, Hero Of The Hazard, Your Misery-MY joy, pokermaniac039, HikariTakeru Vongola 1827, lojeloce of namimori, iLoli, and uchihafan32. **

And to the people that have reviewed more then once you all get hugs. *hugs*

I would again also like to thank the people that favorited, and put this story in their alert. Thanks a bunch!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Updated! Yay! Sorry it took such a long time ^^;

This is a time-travel fic. Not very original, but ehh.

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai hints, also I think everyone is OOC xD. One more thing, my grammar stinks, so sorry about that^^

**Summary: **Haha, since this story is totally coming out different then I planned I will be changing the summary... When I think of a better one xD.**  
**

_**blahblah**_-Thoughts

"blablah"-Talking

* * *

In Tuna's Time:

Reborn stood on the window sill staring out the window as he's been doing the last couple of days since Tsuna's absence. Explaining to Tsuna's mother why he had suddenly disappeared had been a huge headache as she had many questions about the explanation.

Naturally Reborn was all too pleasant with her. She had always been good to him after all. He actually felt bad about lying to her but it had to be done.

Now he was getting a headache for a completely different reason. The frown that had already been on his face deepened when he heard a loud thud from behind him and a series of complaints. _Can't I just have one moment of peace?_ He thought to himself annoyed.

Turning to see what the problem was this time he saw both Yamamoto and Gokudera sprawled out face down on the floor. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"No-nothing." Yamamoto said with a wince, pushing himself up and into a sitting position. Gokudera did the same.

"Isn't there any way for us to get to the past? Y'know like some kind of time machine or something?" Gokudera asked, desperately. He really wanted to get to the tenth. It really upset him that he wasn't with him to help him out; he was the tenth's right hand man after all.

At the suggestion a blank look over took Reborn's face and he turned back to stare out the window thoughtfully. _Time machine, huh?_ He mused. It was a tempting thought; there was definitely someone that could help in that department. However, he was reluctant to do something like that, at least for right now.

He was reluctant because there was always the fact that Tsuna apparently couldn't control this. He could reappear at any moment and also what if they go back in time and at the same time he had already returned. _No, we'll just wait and see if we can fix it first_. Then again there was the possibility that someone from the past was causing this to happen.

Reborn inwardly sighed in agitation. This whole situation was just too complicated and annoying. Another thud resounded from behind him causing him to practically growl, _not as annoying as this though._

Whirling around he glared at them, a sinister smile forming on his lips. "Sounds like a training session to increase your teamwork and friendship is in order." He stared down at them satisfied when they practically jumped to their feet and excused themselves, almost tripping over each other in their rush to get out of the room. He could hear Yamamoto laughing the whole time.

_Finally. _Now he could think. His thought mostly revolving around Tsuna but he was also thinking about the Primo. He wasn't quite sure what to make of him or what to think of him. He seemed nice enough but he couldn't decide whether to like him or not. There was something about him that he definitely didn't like; the way he looked at Tsuna. He knew that look all too well and he definitely did not like it.

_Oh well. Might as well get some sleep. _With that in mind he jumped onto Tsuna's bed and slipped into the covers. The bed was so big it made him feel uncomfortable but Tsuna's scent was still on the covers and on his pillow so he stayed in it. These days his scent seemed to be the only thing that could help him to sleep peacefully. _Dame-Tsuna always making me worry, hurry up and come back. _Reborn closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after his thoughts.

Past:

In the past Tsuna was enjoying a nice relaxing walk. It was nice to have some quiet time to think. Even though it was always fun with everyone it was still nice when he got a chance to be alone and since those chances are rare he was pleased.

As he continued to walk along he smiled when he came upon a familiar person. "Alex!"

"Hi Tsuna!" Alex chirped, waving at him a little. "What brings you here?"

When he was in front of her he answered. "Just taking a walk. It was getting too noisy in the house (mansion?) so I decided to take a walk."

Alex snickered. He was oblivious to what as going on around him and Alex found it pretty funny but it was also pretty sad and she couldn't help but feel bad for the guys. Their feelings were going totally unnoticed.

"Everyone's been acting really strange lately. Giotto's is very clingy lately, G seems more irritated then usual, and Venedici, well, he is the only normal one around here. Everyone else is on edge with him around so I am kind of wondering why Giotto is letting him stay here. Aren't they enemies?" He asked, confused.

At the question Alex pursed her lips thoughtfully. It was a complicated sort of relationship that Giotto and Venedici have. "Well, the easiest way to explain their relationship is that they are frenimies." When she received a blank look in return she elaborated. "They have a strange sort of friendship. We were all childhood friends but when we got older Giotto built his little world(career so to speak) and Venedici had to take over the family business, in that sense they are rivals. When they are in trouble though they always lean on each other for support."

Tsuna mulled over all the information that he had just received. "Can't Venedici just become our- I mean Giotto's ally?" He asked.

Alex couldn't help but smile at his naive question. He may be the future boss but he still had a lot to learn. er smile widened a little more at the "our" he accidentally used then replied. "Then that would mean Venedici would have to follow someone else's orders." She shook her head fondly before continuing. "He never liked being told what to do. Even as a child he always ignored everyone and did whatever he wanted."

"He sounds like he was a very bratty child." Tsuna chuckled.

"That he was!" She giggled.

"What's got you two all giggly?" Giotto's voice asked from behind them.

Caught off guard they both flinched then turned to face the owner of the voice. They saw that Giotto wasn't alone, Venedici and G were with him as well. "Well?" Giotto asked smiling.

"Nothing. Just talking about when we were children." Alex said, smiling innocently. She inwardly laughed at the panicked spark that lit Giotto's eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Yeah? What did you tell him?" He asked, his voice coming out in a subtly high pitched tone, as it did whenever he was nervous.

"Nothing important." She said plainly.

"If it's nothing important why don't you tell me?" He said.

"If I say it's nothing important then why do I have to tell you?" She countered.

He opened his mouth to say something else but instead just closed it and gave up. This could go on for ever seeing as they were both as stubborn as mules. Since they were too into talking to each other they failed to notice that Tsuna had walked off with G and Venedici.

"Are they always like this?" He asked with a light laugh.

"Always." Venedici confirmed. "Even as children no one could ever get them stop. Alex always won though like she always does."

"Alex was always a good arguer." G commented. "No wonder she isn't married yet."

All of a sudden a bright flash appeared out of no where and G and Venedici moved to stand in front of Tsuna to protect him. Giotto and Alex rushed towards them when they saw the light and also got in front of Tsuna. _Hm, I'm always being prtoected, huh?_ He mused absently as he along with the other waited anxiously to see what was going on.

When the light disappeared Giotto and Tsuna were both dumbfounded. Alex, G, and Venedici were shocked but hid it well and were about to attack when something flew passed them and they whirled around when they were a thump and groan of pain. There on the ground was Tsuna, a bruise forming on his cheek, with a baby standing next to him looking unhappy.

"Dame-Tsuna," The baby started in a childishly high pitched voice "What have you gotten us into this time?"

"Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna complained.

"For suddenly disappearing." The baby, Reborn, scowled. "Your mother is worried sick about you. Just when are you planning to go home?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something but no words came out so he closed it. Guilt filled his heart; while he was here having fun everyone must have been very worried. Really, when was he going to start thinking about other people's feelings?

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out suddenly and rushed to his side, throwing his arms around Tsuna.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna said, caught off guard even though he should be used to his behavior by now. Looking past Gokudera's shoulder he got a good look at who was here. Reborn, Haru, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Dino, Muroku, Hibari, Lambo, and Ryohei; everyone was here. Blinking, Tsuna tried to force back tears that were threatening to fall. He had missed them all too much; had it not been for how good everyone here treated him all he would probably be doing would be crying over how much he missed everyone.

A thought struck him through his emotional haze. "Wait, how did you guys get here?"

"Wait, wait! What's going on here?" G asked, perplexed.

"Oh, right." Tsuna said. "Alex, G, this is my "family"" He introduced everyone and gave a little summary about how he was from the future to Venedici who looked unsurprised.

"You're too interesting to be from around here." Was all he said about why he wasn't surprised.

"To answer your question Tsuna; We have no idea how we got here." Dino answered.

Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is all just one big headache." He said.

Everyone had to agree with what he said. This was just getting way too annoying. "We have to figure out how to stop this from happening." Reborn agreed.

_Wait. Stop this? Like completely? Does that mean when we fix this I- we won't see Tsuna anymore? _Giotto didn't like the thought of not seeing Tsuna anymore. Since he had come along things have been more fun; everything was more relaxed. Well, he would just have to find a way to keep things this way or at least find a way to allow them to travel back and forth as they chose.

_What are we going to do now? _Everyone thought to themselves. All torn in some way or another; though they were all pretty excited to be in the same time as the great first guardians whom they were proceeding.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 10. I don't think it's that great but I wanted to update this story. Hope you enjoyed it! There's a bit of fluff, a little background on how they know Venedici and surprise surprise everyone else shows up!

Haha, I swear in the next 2-3 chapters you will find out how this is happening

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story: **Eruaphadeth, Satol, Lascka, Kirino Tsuki, aerinkudo, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Queen Phantomhive, Akari-chan, Alucard-Nightroad89, snappl3jacks, The Neo Productions, SheenaFox, TheAnimeOtaku XD, racooncity, KiraLacus Forever, Akari Neko-chan, Ophianara Blade, XsereniteX, Lenah Kaus B.A.M, KitsuneDango, TsunaxGiotto4ever, LilyMoonstone, TsunaGuardians4ever, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Apples, 1arigato, Mel-Chama, katsuki, HoshinaYuki, Gin Nanashi, LonelyDayzDreamer, track, ezcap1st, .b02.0, tujing, Hero Of The Hazard, Your Misery-MY joy, pokermaniac039, HikariTakeru Vongola 1827, lojeloce of namimori, iLoli, uchihafan32, SnowieG27, Vongola-Decimo27, SakuraHaruno9, and The0Hidden0Key. **

And to the people that have reviewed more then once you all get hugs. *hugs*

I would again also like to thank the people that favorited, and put this story in their alert. Thanks a bunch!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's** Note:** Wooo! Could it be? Yes, yes it could! An actual update! *throws confetti into the air and does a happy dance* Sorry it took such a long time, guys! I really worked hard on this, so I hope you like it! :'D

**BTW: **There's a question at the bottom of this chapter, so make sure to read it! :')

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai hints, also I think everyone is OOC xD. One more thing, my grammar stinks, so sorry about that^^

**Summary: **Haha, since this story is totally coming out different then I planned I will be changing the summary... When I think of a better one xD.**  
**

_blahblah_-Thoughts

"blablah"-Talking

* * *

Tsuna was beyond happy to be talking to all his friends. His heart swelled with the love he felt for all of them as they fussed over him, making sure he was alright. He smiled warmly and reassured them, again, that he was alright.

Meanwhile Giotto and the others watched from the doorway leading into the living room. They, minus Giotto, were curious about the new comers and were still wary of them, even though Giotto was not.

As he mused about the new happenings Giotto frowned, his brow creasing, it was all too confusing, there were more questions about this situation than there were answers. He glanced outside absently and found that it was already starting to get dark. Looking at his watch he blinked as it read 6:00, _maybe we should eat_. He mused.

Clearing his throat he waited until he got everyone's attention. When he did he spoke. "It's time for dinner."

Everyone nodded their heads and slowly got up. Giotto and the others watched, amused, as Tsuna's friends all looked to Tsuna expectantly.

_He really is the Decimo._ Alex thought to herself. She already knew it but she couldn't quite picture it all too well in her mind before. Now she saw it, with his "family" and friends there his attitude seemed to shift, he was standing straighter with his head held high in a way that would make people think he was someone important, someone that demanded attention. It nearly took her breath away to see his transformation from a timid child to a confident Mafia leader. "Tsuna." She breathed, and just like that the spell he seemed to have casted broke and he was back to being the same timid child she had grown to know.

Hearing his name Tsuna turned his attention to Alex and smiled at her. "Yes, Alex?" He asked.

Returning his smile with one of her own she shook her head. "Nothing, never mind." She said softly.

"Alright, let's eat!" G said and clapped his hands once.

"Yeah, let's eat. I'm starving." Tsuna said, a soft blush dusting his cheeks as his stomach growled.

Gokudera immediately started fussing over him and Yamamoto laughed that carefree laugh of his. The others joined in with some kind of commotion or another.

Reborn watched the scene blankly for a moment before walking over to Giotto and the others. He jumped onto Giotto's shoulder then onto his head, where he proceeded to sit. "Let's go. I'm hungry." He said, yanking on Giotto's hair unforgivingly. Giotto yelped a little and the others, including Alaude, winced practically feeling the pain themselves.

"Stop before I kill all of you." Alaude scowled at the group.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately another ruckus started. There were various retorts to that one statement.

"Are you threatening the tenth?"

Someone laughed. "Won't you get arrested?"

"I'll bite you to death before you can even lay a finger on me." A calm, cold voice, said.

"Fufufu. You can only do that if you get passed my illusions." A creepy one laughed a little maniacally.

Dino, Kyoko, Kyoko's brother, Haru, and Tsuna watched from where Giotto and the others were. "Alright, alright." Giotto started. "Let's just go eat and save all this bonding for later." He said the last part of his sentence sarcastic.

"Don't tell me what to do, Herbivore." Hibari scowled causing Alaude to scowl at the way he talked to his boss, only he could talk to him like that! Hibari turned his attention to Alaude and everyone sweat dropped at how alike they were; they could have been brothers.

"Let's just go." Tsuna said. "They can come later." Everyone agreed with his thoughts.

They all walked to the table; Tsuna automatically took his seat to the left of Giotto. G went to sit next to him but stopped short when the boy that looked like him, Gokudera if he remembered correctly, sat down instead. "That's my seat." He stated simply. The other seemed to ignore him and he gritted his teeth; he hated being ignored. "That's my seat." He said a little more forcefully.

Tsuna blinked as killing intent suddenly filled the air. He looked to his left and wasn't sure what to do when both Gokudera and G looked at him expectantly. "You can sit here, G." He said standing up, hoping that would soothe him.

"I don't want to sit there, that's where you sit." He said stubbornly. He pointed to the seat Gokudera was occupying. "This is my seat."

Tsuna looked to Giotto helplessly and frowned when he just shrugged his shoulders. He was saved, however, by Reborn. "Get out of my seat, Gokudera-kun." Reborn said, smoothly, jumping off Giotto's head, scaring the hell out of him. He had forgotten he was there.

"Reborn." Gokudera said through gritted teeth. He knew talking back would result in the worst kind of punishment imaginable, so he reluctantly got up. When he did G looked smug but it quickly went away when the baby, Reborn, really did take the seat. He wanted to argue but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, the aura he gave off was scary in itself who knew what he was actually capable of.

"You can sit next to me, G." Alex said from her seat to the right of Giotto. A knowing smile was playing on her lips causing him to frown. He did take the offered seat though.

By the time everyone was settled it was already practically 7:00. The arrangement pretty much finished with it being Giotto's family to his right and Tsuna's family to his left. Venedici sat at the other end of the table and they all began eating.

"So, why don't we just introduce everyone." Giotto suggested to Tsuna.

Nodding, Tsuna put down his fork, stood, and walked behind each of his friends as he introduced them and then did the same for Giotto's friends, since he was already standing anyway.

"This is where you always end up?" Yamamoto asked.

"So far, yes." Tsuna replied, and he hoped he always ended up here. He would hate to end up somewhere else and freak out like his first time here. Then he started to play around with his food a little as he asked this next question. "How's my mom?"

None of them said anything for a while and his heart started to beat a little quicker from nerves. With each second that passed he was becoming more and more anxious about the answer.

"She's alright." Reborn stated. "I told her that you were at a training camp and that you wouldn't be back for a while."

"What kind of training camp?" Tsuna asked, curiously.

"She didn't ask, so I didn't have to make one up." He smirked.

"I see." Tsuna smiled a little. He still felt guilty about keeping his (sort of) second life away from her, but he knew if she knew what was really going on it would break her heart.

Before either of them could say anything else Alex spoke up. "Tsuna." When he looked up she continued. "You should eat more." She encouraged as he hadn't eaten much since the conversation started.

"Right." He said and started eating some more. The conversation flowed smoothly (for the most part) after that with everyone wanting to know something different about the past and some of Giotto's guardians wanting to know things about the future. Tsuna hadn't really gotten a chance to really talk about the future because there was always something going on.

It was nice to see that both his and the Primo's guardians were getting along. They spent a long time just talking and fighting (mostly Alaude and Hibari) and having a really pleasant time. Surprisingly they were all so absorbed in what they were doing that they didn't notice that it was already midnight, but when they did they decided that it as time for all of them to go to sleep.

Giotto, being the gracious host that he was, showed Tsuna's friends the rooms that they would be staying in. To be specific once they got to the hall where Tsuna's room was Gokudera asked which room was Tsuna's and immediately called dibs. This resulted in a fight between them all, minus Kyoko and Haru, for who got the room closest to Tsuna, which surprisingly involved Hibari, who really just joined because he wanted to beat them all up for the fun of it.

"Your friends are all so lively." Venedici commented amused.

"They're really getting on my nerves." Alaude growled, getting ready to give them all a smack down for the headache they were giving him.

Tsuna finally stepped in. "Guy's the room next to mine is actually where Alex is staying." He said awkwardly.

"What?" They chorused and Tsuna repeated what he said.

"I'm supposed to get that room, Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed. "I'm your right hand!"

"Sorry guys," Alex stepped forward. "but that room is mine." Her lips then curled into a wicked smile. "You can fight me for it, if you like."

A shiver went down everyone's spine at that and they all shook their head. Sure she was a girl, or rather woman, but they felt the power that was radiating from her very being and they did not have a death wish. Besides, they had a feeling that they would be torn apart by Giotto and his guardians if they even tried anything.

Tsuna was amused by the change in some of his, sometimes too arrogant for their own good, guardians. Then again if he was on the receiving end of Alex's wrath he would probably be in a corner cowering in fear. He had never seen her in action, but from what Giotto and the others have said about her she was quite the force to be reckoned with.

"I'm tired." Tsuna suddenly announced. This got an interesting reaction from his friends as they also announced their sudden tiredness and suggested they pick their rooms quickly.

Giotto and them all sweat-dropped at the suddenness of their change. One minute they were all rowdy and loud and the next they're calm and all about being cooperative. _They are a really strange bunch._ They all mused.

With their sleeping arrangements all figured out they all went into their respective rooms. Reborn and Tsuna decided (really is was Reborn deciding it) that since they had been sharing a room for a while now they could sleep in the same room here too.

"There isn't another bed in there." Tsuna informed him.

Reborn just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not a giant, Dame-Tsuna, we can share the bed."

"Wha?" Was Tsuna's unintelligible response.

"Come on now, it's late." Reborn walked into the room first. Tsuna looked to everyone else and shrugged his shoulders before following him into the room. When he walked in he saw that Reborn was in pajama, and under the covers, making him wonder where he got them from and how he changed so quickly. Being curious he voiced these two questions.

"I wore them under my clothes." He stated plainly.

Of course. Tsuna thought and settled into the bed next to him. Reborn was always quick to fall asleep and for that he was envious. There were times where his thoughts would just not stop and no matter how close he was to sleep there would always be a thought that made him sit up and think and worry. Right now it was the thought of this not being fixed.

Fed up with not being able to sleep he got up quietly and told Reborn he was going downstairs for a minute when he got questioned. Going downstairs he debated on whether to just go sit in the living room for a while or go outside and get some fresh air. Maybe fresh air will help to clear my head. He suggested to himself and with that walked to the back of the mansion and into the garden.

Walking through it he went to the bench he usual sat in when he went in their and took a deep breath. Letting it out he smiled as the cool air helped to cool down his suddenly too hot skin. He tensed when he heard footsteps behind him but quickly relaxed when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tsuna? What are you doing out here?" It was Alex.

When she sat next to him he turned to look at her for a moment before looking up at the stars. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought some fresh air would to clear my head." He said.

"Is it helping?" She asked.

"It is." he answered relieved.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex ventured.

Tsuna thought about it and was about to say no, but instead everything came pouring out. "I don't know what's happening, Alex. This whole situation is very confusing and I don't know what to do about it. I thought it was fine since it was just happening to me, but then it happened to Giotto, and now it's happening to my friends too. And I keep thinking about my mom. I want to tell her everything that is happening and how I am a Mafia leader, but I'm afraid. I keep telling myself that it is for the best that she doesn't know; that I shouldn't tell her, but how can I keep this from her? I am a part of something dangerous and I may become a great Mafia leader, people keep saying that I will, why do they have so much faith in me?, but my fall is inevitable. One day I will fall, like so many before me, and I'm scared that it will be when my mom is still around. What will happen then? She will have no preparation at all. At least if she knows then she will know why it happened and she will not have to wonder." Once he was finished he was breathing heavily and his eyes stung from the tears that were threatening to fall from them.

Alex for her part was in shock. She hadn't expected his worries to be quite so profound. She was unable to find her voice for a few minutes and she could see Tsuna staring at her out of the corner of his eye, although he tried not to. Then completely looked away from her when he decided to rub the tears out of them. This is what she liked about him the most; he always talked in a way that, more often than not, left her speechless with the sincerity of his words.

"Tsuna." He didn't look at her and so she stood and knelt down in front of him. This caused him to look down at her in surprise.

"Alex..." He trailed off.

"Tsuna. All I can tell you is not to worry about this situation because you are not alone. We are all going to do everything we can to fix it, so try not to worry about it so much. As for your mother, there is no reason for her to know right now, all it will do is cause her to worry about you all the time. Isn't it better this way? She is comforted by the lie that Reborn has made because it means that you are safe, and you are, everyone here will make sure that you are safe. You don't have to tell her now; don't make yourself think that there is a time limit to when you can tell her. Just tell her when you are able to confidently say that you are not afraid." Alex said, saying what she would do in that situation. There was no way that she could ever understand the situation he was in, having grown up in a mafia family, and she wasn't going to pretend she understood, so all she could do was offer her thoughts.

Tsuna mulled over everything she said in his head and was glad to be reassured that he might be making the right decision in not telling his mom, but he was still worried about the situation they were now in. "What if we can't fix this? I don't think I can live like this."

"We will find a way to fix it." She assured. "Just you wait and see, Tsuna. Everything will work out in the end."

Tsuna smiled a little. It was nice to be reassured when things were so jumbled up in his head. "Thanks, Alex." His smile turned warm.

"Anytime, Kiddo." She ruffled his hair and stood. "It's late and it's getting cold. Let's go to bed now." She suggested.

"Ok." He stood and hesitated for a moment. "You go ahead first, Alex. I will go in in a few minutes."

When she gave him a disbelieving look he promised that he would. She reluctantly left.

He sat down again and his worries came back full force. The reassurances had been nice in the moment, but there was a part of him that couldn't shake his thoughts about his mother. Maybe because, unlike this situation, having to hide this from mom was a long-term thing. Another thought suddenly crossed his mind, _can I not tell her because I'm ashamed?_

He recalled a time when someone talked to him about hiding the fact that his girlfriend was not the kind of girl his family would approve of. His girlfriend broke up with him because of it because he was too ashamed of not being able to do as his family wanted. His words had struck him then, and they still haunt him when he thinks about his mother, "When people hide things, it means they are ashamed of it."*

Was he supposed to feel ashamed? He didn't want his mom to know that there was blood on his hands; that there will always be blood on his hands. He can't tell her that there will come a day when his life will end because of this life. He can't tell her that with each passing day he was becoming used to being the target of assassin attempts. More importantly, if he told her she was at risk of getting involved in this whole mess. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if any harm came to her because of something that _he_ was doing.

Suddenly he felt something wet on his cheek. Blinking, he looked up and felt more wetness and saw that it was coming from the sky. _It's raining. _Tsuna had always loved the rain. He closed his eyes and let the water hit his face and arms and any part of him that was exposed to it. There was just something about rain that soothed his very soul; it felt like it was washing all his concerns away and his shoulders relaxed. The raindrops that touched his skin comforted him in a way that no one is ever able to.

Closing his eyes for a few moments, a smile took over his lips. _Yeah, everything will work out in the end_. With that he went back onto the house and hurriedly went upstairs, not wanting to get the floor too wet. Quickly changing his clothes he went back down to clean up the water that had dripped from him, so that no one would slip on it.

Finally, he decided it was time to sleep. Making his way to his and Reborn's room he went in and closing the door leaned against it for a moment, suddenly feeling a little weak in the knees. Forcing the feeling away he got into bed and fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Well, there you have it! What did you think? I really kind of just wanted to explore Tsuna's uncertainty of these two issues. I am actually not sure if his mom ever finds out about his whole Mafia thing; kinda stopped watching this a while back _. Anyway, just wanted to explore his thoughts, a little, about tell her.

The next chapter will be everyone bonding and then the chapter after that will be exploring all the possible ways that this could be happening. So, we will finally be hitting the tip of how this is happening :'D

*****Not necessarily, but I always tend to hide things that I am ashamed of, so thought I would just put that little bit of me in there xD

**Another AN: **I tried to make this along chapter for you guys, so I really hope you enjoyed it ^_^

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story: **Eruaphadeth, Satol, Lascka, Kirino Tsuki, aerinkudo, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Queen Phantomhive, Akari-chan, Alucard-Nightroad89, snappl3jacks, The Neo Productions, SheenaFox, TheAnimeOtaku XD, racooncity, KiraLacus Forever, Akari Neko-chan, Ophianara Blade, XsereniteX, Lenah Kaus B.A.M, KitsuneDango, TsunaxGiotto4ever, LilyMoonstone, TsunaGuardians4ever, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, Apples, 1arigato, Mel-Chama, katsuki, HoshinaYuki, Gin Nanashi, LonelyDayzDreamer, track, ezcap1st, .b02.0, tujing, Hero Of The Hazard, Your Misery-MY joy, pokermaniac039, HikariTakeru Vongola 1827, lojeloce of namimori, iLoli, uchihafan32, SnowieG27, Vongola-Decimo27, SakuraHaruno9, The0Hidden0Key, Giotto21, EK12, DiveToWorld, 13animenurd13, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Animekrazy101, xXDante-kunxX, Kyara17, starred, ReinaSaurus, Gone Bye-bi, Tsukiyonaka97, winged-angel21, treasure family, xxaikixxeden, PuroCieloFiamme, Lindelilylazer1988, Butterfree,  
**

**PuroCieloFiamme:** Lol, yes, Tsuna already knows how to fight and he is at a super top level in fighting, but I mean these are Giotto and his guardians we are talking about. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end f their attacks... If that's what you mean, lol.**  
**

Also, I will definitely be adding a fight scene in here soon! With all of them working together.

And to the people that have reviewed more then once you all get hugs. *hugs*

I would again also like to thank the people that favorited, and put this story in their alert. Thanks a bunch!

**One Final Note**: This was actually my first chapter story that I was confident in and I am sooo happy that you guys are enjoying it. *grabs tissue* You're all too awesome for words D;

**Question: Should there be romance in this story? Yes, No? I am still debating it.**

**If yes, between who? Or just borderline of all the possible pairings? Leave a review with your thoughts or PM me :'D  
**


End file.
